


Have We Met?

by malec_fangurl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Complicated Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/F, M/M, Multi, cowboy, hard to get games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_fangurl/pseuds/malec_fangurl
Summary: A story about old friends, lost contact, study abroad, waiting, remembering, forgetting, it's complicated.





	1. you don't remember...

 

> _"Magnus! Wait for me.."_
> 
> _Alec yelled as they were running up to the hill to their favorite spot. A big tree up the hill away from the big ville of Lightwood. As Magnus reached the tree, he went straight to hammock that was hanging especially for them made by Magnus's father. There were also a white bench under the tree._
> 
> _"I win."_
> 
> _Magnus stuck out his tongue to Alec since they were actually racing to reach their spot first._
> 
> _"not fair! You start first!"_
> 
> _Alec pouted._
> 
> _"you can't prove it."_
> 
> _Magnus shrugged proudly since they were always playing just the two of them and no one can justify Alec's defense. The two 8 year old boys were playing around the tree, running and chasing after one another as they have no other way to spend the day, the summer together._
> 
> _***_
> 
> _"Alexander! Why did you make me wait for so long?"_
> 
> _Magnus pouted as Alec came late to their favorite spot than usual. Alec just smiled sweetly at him and hand him an umbrella._
> 
> _"I brought you this. Open it."_
> 
> _Alec said softly. Magnus just looked at him weird since it's not even raining or anything but he still did as Alec told him to. He hold up the umbrella above their heads and press the pin with his thumb. As the umbrella opened, glittery confetti fall out. It's like the snowing of glitters and that moment felt more magical with Alec smiling in front of him._

 

Magnus was smiling like an idiot and open his eyes slowly. He really likes waking up to dreams like that. The dream of his childhood friend and also his first love. Magnus woke up and get ready for his class. He went down to have breakfast and his father had already prepared everything.

"dad! You're frowning again. Seriously, you should look lively in the morning."

Magnus said half chuckling at his father. He sat down on the chair and start to eat his breakfast.

"son, how could I? Look at all this stuff. I started thinking that this people's father make stuffed animals for a living or something."

Asmodeus said annoyed. On their dining table, there's a lot of gifts for Magnus from his fans and Asmodeus didn't really like any girls or guys to go after his only son since he was still young, in his eyes. Magnus chuckled listening to his father's complain.

"dad, you should be proud that your son is beautiful and attractive. Isn't it great?"

Magnus said proudly.

"Magnus, I told you to focus on your studies. You just enroll in college not too long ago, now you have a lot of fans. Look at this card, _your eyes make my heart flutters_. Urgh... How can they be so cheesy?"

Asmodeus said disgustingly reading one of the card given to his son.

"dad, don't worry about it. You should know better that I'm difficult. And I don't fall for anyone so easily. You can rely on that."

Magnus said seriously.

"are you sure?"

Asmodeus gave him a doubtful look. Magnus nodded quickly with a very serious face.

"hm okay."

Asmodeus was rest assured. He took another card and tried to read it too.

"to DJ MG.."

Magnus took away the card instantly.

"dad! I think they sent it to the wrong person. I, I have to go now."

Magnus said quickly as he get up from the chair putting the cards inside his bag.

"but you haven't finish your breakfast."

his father said.

"it's fine. Grapes is enough for me."

Magnus smiled as he took a couple of if into his mouth. It's his favorite fruits and he can just eat that all day and never get tired of it.

"but.. Okay, dinner with me tonight?"

Asmodeus said before Magnus could walk away from the dining room.

"tonight? I can't. I have plans with my friends. We are going to study for test."

Magnus chuckled softly but awkwardly.

"study.. Okay.. "

Asmodeus smiled happily hearing that his son is going to study.

"okay, bye dad."

he said happily since his father didn't ask for more. Relieved, he walked out of the house and just went straight to college.

***

Friday night, pandemonium club. The music was playing as the club was just opened for business.

"Friday night huh?! How's everyone doing?!"

a guy shouted out to everyone in the club as get a very loud cheer from the crowd. He was the host at the club. More like the manager of that place.

"great great! So tonight, I have a special person to make this evening interesting! It's DJ MG!!"

the host of the club said loudly with his mic as the Dj walked out from the backstage straight to the DJ place. A louder cheer was given as DJ MG is one of the famous DJ in town. His music filled with soul that makes people feel the fun of dancing and everything. Magnus Bane, also known as DJ MG by everyone. Only his friends knew his real name and he is very well known as someone who was hard to get. He's a bisexual guy but never fool around with just anyone and totally scratching the stereotype of being bisexual off the wall.

"heyyy! Let get the party started!"

Magnus said simply and just started his music piece. He turned on the volume giving the swag vibes to everyone in the club. With his loud and beautiful music, everyone is enjoying the time in the club. He played great music everytime and everyone loves him. His beautiful features are a plus too. A lot of girls and guys tried to get to him but none of them ever succeed.

No one could have guess that this wild 20 years old freshman in college was just waiting for that one particular person he knew when he was little. Nobody can win his heart because he had it reserved for just that one person in his life. His friends would try to set him up with a lot of people since they all were very interested in getting to know Magnus but he never wanted to.

It's been 8 years that Magnus and that friend of him got separated. The friend had to study abroad when he was 12 and they never saw each other again since. It's just a summer romance stories for Magnus's friends everytime Magnus brought it up and he should just get over it already by now. He spent every summer break since he was 8 at this big orchard and farmhouse away from town and far up the hill. His family used to go there every summer as his father is a good friend of that family. Also, it's a beautiful place to spend the summer since it's not too hot up there. Even though they just met only in summer, spent time only 3 months a year, it's the best time of his life and he always looking forward to see that friend of him again, every summer.

But since that friend had to study abroad, he didn't want to spend his summer there anymore but deep down he knows he will always be waiting for him to come back. Magnus knew actually that he already came back from London, where he study abroad but they never meet because it's been 8 years and it would be weird if he didn't remember him, so Magnus would just let the fate decide for him.

 

 

"wow look at the DJ! He's hot!"

Jace said promptly as the awesome music in the club caught his attention.

"oh yeah! He rocks and looks naughty too."

Meliorn said as he check out the DJ as well.

"yeah, DJ MG, he's good! But don't waste your time, I bet he's not easy. He's bi and I heard many guys and girls are going after him but he's not interested in any of them. What do you think, Alec?"

Jordan said to Jace since he was drooling over the DJ. Alec take a look at the person his friends are talking about. Beautiful is the first word he could think of.

"let's find out."

Alec said slowly while staring at the DJ. Alec and his friends were the VIP at the club that their table was very close to the stage that he can stare at the DJ until the DJ noticed him back. He smirked at Magnus as their eyes met. Magnus had to smile since he knew very well the guy who is staring at him. Their gaze meet for a long time until Alec decided to just go to him.

He walked to Magnus with a smile and Magnus was just standing up straight with his heart eyes and a soft smile for Alec. It was the moment Magnus have been waiting for 8 years. The moment where his Alexander Gideon Lightwood remembers him.

"give me your hand."

Alec said promptly as he reached out his palm to Magnus. Magnus put his hand on Alec's palm and Alec just rubbed his thumb on the back of Magnus's hand.

"have we met?"

Alec asked softly. Magnus blushed shyly and nodded.

"just looking into your eyes, I can feel a very strong bond between us."

Alec said again making Magnus blushed harder.

"what's your name?"

Alec asked. In a split second, a smile disappear from Magnus.

"what?"

Magnus said half mad and surprise. He can't believe Alec just asked that. His hope just vanished into thin air and he was sure that Alec didn't even remember him.

"I said, what's your name?"

Alec asked softly again with his hand holding Magnus's near his chest.

"so, you don't know me?"

Magnus tried to take away his hand from Alec but Alec held it tighter.

"I know you. Everyone knows DJ MG. But I'm more interested in your real name."

Alec said smoothly making Magnus more annoyed since he still have no clue who he is.

"sorry, I don't talk to strangers."

Magnus pulled his hand hardly and turned away from Alec. Alec looked back at his friends who was enjoying the show and just decided not to back down. He stands closer to Magnus as he put his hand beside Magnus's laptop, where the music was coming from.

"don't play hard to get. You're wasting time. When our eyes met earlier, I know what you feel about me."

Alec smirked proudly.

"oh yeah? What do I feel?"

Magnus scoffed and looked straight into Alec's hazel eyes.

"you're interested in me."

Alec said simply. Magnus scoffed unbelievably. He also has a sassy side that he won't let this obnoxious guy win him over.

"aren't you too narcissistic?"

Magnus said unimpressed and shook his head.

"you talk back huh.. So what's your name?"

Alec asked again softly.

"if I tell you, what's in it for me?"

Magnus said arrogantly making Alec speechless with his indifference.

"wow, you're tough. But you're so childlike. Water?"

Alec said obnoxiously as he took Magnus's glass on the table and took a sip of his drink.

"how drunk are you?"

Alec asked teasingly to annoy Magnus. Magnus can't drink, so he just drink water altho he always hang out at clubs to play his music.

"give it back!"

Magnus said angrily and tried to take the glass from Alec. Alec stretched out the glass far from him making Magnus reached out his hand to get it. With his other hand, Alec took Magnus's hand back in his own. He put the glass back on the table and took a pen from the table and wrote his number on Magnus's palm. Magnus was speechless looking at what Alec was doing. He pulled Magnus by his waist to whisper in his ear.

"call me when you're ready."

Alec whispered softly. Magnus was just making his annoyed face when Alec pulled away from his ear and looked straight into his eyes as if he was that charming. Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec as he still trying to release his hand from Alec's.

"nice to know you, DJ MG."

Alec smirked one last time and planted a kiss on the back of his hand before letting it go again. Then he walked back to his friends leaving Magnus extremely furious and annoyed.

"make some noise for Alec Lightwood!"

Jace said excitedly.

"wow! You are a playboy indeed."

Meliorn said impressed as he was clapping his hands when Alec came back to them.

"well thank you. If you don't mind, pour the wine for me please."

Alec said proudly making Underhill scoffed unbelievably and just pour him some wine. Underhill, his one friend who still haven't said anything until now. The silent one who always thinks rationally other than his other four friends, Meliorn, Jordan, Jace and Alec included.

"why the hell did you do that, man? You're going out with Lydia for crying out loud."

Underhill shook his head lightly.

"Lydia who? I'm single tonight. I must hunt for prey."

Alec said arrogantly as he took his glass of wine.

"I give him 3 days to become yours."

Meliorn smirked while looking at Magnus who was still annoyed with what just happened.

"3 days? I just need one day."

Alec smirked looking Magnus as well.

"oh yeah! Raise your glass if you agree!"

Jace said eagerly. Underhill shook his head lightly as all of his friends were trying clink their glasses.

"nah.. I think, Alec will lose to this guy."

Underhill smirked as he didn't agree with his obnoxious friend.

"no way. Alec Lightwood never lose."

Alec smirked and gulped down his drink with his eyes locked on that familiar face at the DJ stand. 

***

"he's so annoying! I'm so pissed!"

Magnus said angrily. He was in the club's bathroom with his two good friends, Maia and Simon.

"what's wrong?"

Simon asked. He was standing beside Magnus while Maia was sitting by the sink, leaning her back against the mirror.

"that VIP jerk just wrote his number on my hand. I can't believe he's so self absorbed. What made he thinks I want his number?"

Magnus said annoyed while looking at his palm.

"wait! Which one of them? Is it the hottest, dark, tall and handsome one?!"

Maia asked enthusiastically.

"yeah."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"ahhh! Alec Lightwood!!"

Simon and Maia screamed at each other excitedly and simultaneously.

"Alec Lightwood made a pass on you?"

Simon gasped unbelievably and turned to Magnus.

"oh my god! Give me his number if you don't want it."

Simon said enthusiastically as he tried to take Magnus's hand to see the digits. Magnus pulled his hand away from Simon and just turn on the faucet at the sink.

"oh shut up Simon! I'm going to just get it off me!"

Magnus groaned annoyed as he was washing his hands hardly trying to get that ink off his skin. Simon pouted.

"handsome and smart. He even used a permanent ink for that."

Maia said teasingly looking at that number that can still be seen clearly on the palm of his hand.

"oh damn it. I can't believe I wait 8 years for this guy and he turned out to be a jerk and a fucking playboy!"

Magnus said with more annoyance in his tone, still trying to wash the digit off his hand.

"wait 8 years? This is that old friend you always talk about? Alexander this Alexander that?"

Simon asked spontaneously. Even Maia was shocked since they widened their eyes looking at each other. They both knew how much Magnus loves to talk about Alec and stuff.

"yeah! The one and only."

Magnus rolled his eyes as he just turn off the faucet and gave up trying to get rid of that numbers.

"you know he goes to our college right? All those VIP do!"

Simon said enthusiastically as he was screaming near Magnus's ear.

"shut it Simon. I know!"

Magnus was still mad about this whole situation and Simon did not make it any better.

"you knew and you never told us you know them very well!? What kind of a friend are you!? You know I've been crushing on his wavy hair friend."

Maia said half yelling since she was surprised by the fact that Magnus knew where Alec was all along. He knew but he didn't make any effort to do anything with that information he has. He just wanted Alec to remember him by himself and maybe fate will bring them back together in the future. It's something Magnus would do and Maia could have guess that.

"what?! Since when?"

Magnus asked unbelievably since they never talked about Alec or his friends ever since he got into that college. The three of them has been friends since primary school and that's why they knew all about Alec and the summer romance.

"since just now!"

Maia smirked mischievously making Magnus gasped unbelievably again. He just rolled his eyes at her playfulness.

"yeah! And I'm so into that blonde dude. Introduce me to him please!"

Simon said eagerly anticipating to get to know Alec's friend. The special thing about their friendship is the fact that Maia is hetero, Simon is gay and Magnus is bi. Despite their differences, they can never be separated. They are friends for life.

"what? I don't know them. I knew Alec is back and goes to our college but so what?! It's not like he remembers me. So practically, he is a stranger to me! They all are."

Magnus said annoyed while hugging himself. He didn't anything about Alec's friends either.

"but at least he's interested in you! That's a good start right? Maybe his unconscious mind remembers you."

Maia said casually trying to make Magnus feel better. He knew Magnus was trying to keep his feelings of disappointment inside of him.

"oh great. Unconscious mind. So he didn't remember me. Good. Now I can just move on from the 8 years of waiting like a dumb ass."

Magnus said madly at his own ass.

"why do you sound so pissed? You've been single for as long as I can remember cuz you're waiting for him. Now you've met him and got his NUMBER, why don't you just give him a call?"

Maia said casually again.

"no! Absolutely not! He's not my Alexander anymore. My Alexander is-"

"a heart warming, loving and protective over you kinda person!"

Simon and Maia said simultaneously again making Magnus stunned by the way they knew exactly what he's going to say. He was speechless which makes Simon and Maia laughed happily as they were giving each other high five for succeeding to shut Magnus up.

"yeah Magnus, we know. We've been friends for too long already and that's all you've been saying to us."

Maia patted Magnus on his shoulder as she wanted to leave the bathroom.

"since you don't want to get me the guy, I'm going to party some more. It's Friday!"

Maia said as she was leaving.

"wait Maia. I'm coming with you."

Simon held Maia's hands asking her to wait cuz he still has something to say to Magnus.

"if you don't want to use it, can have that number? I'm single and gay."

Simon said promptly making Magnus gasped offended.

"no!"

Magnus said angrily making Maia bit her lip fighting the urge to laugh at Simon since he was being stupid.

"ohh, okay! I'm sorry. He's yours. You've been all possessive already."

Simon said sarcastically and laughed with Maia as they walked out.

"I'm not being possessive! I'm just pissed! And I'm not calling him!"

Magnus defended himself and walked out as well to enjoy the rest of the night.

***

Few days passed and Alec was furious with the fact that DJ MG never called him. He was staring at his phone while having lunch with his boys at the cafeteria of their college. There's Jordan, Jace and Underhill sitting beside Alec who was sitting at the side of the table staring at his phone on the table.

"Alec, the phone won't ring even if your eyes shoot laser out of them."

Jace said suddenly making Alec narrowed his eyes to him.

"let him enjoy it. It's not like he ever had this type of rejection before. On second thought, let us enjoy it."

Jordan laughed teasing and got a fist bump from Jace as they were laughing together.

"wait, does this mean he lose? We lost already! Damn!"

Jordan said slowly as he just realized that since Alec didn't get the guy in 3 days.

"no, not yet! It doesn't start until he called me. Then I'll make him mine."

Alec said half mad at Jordan.

"oohh, the king felt threatened."

Jace said teasingly looking at him defending himself. Even Underhill was scoffing at him with a knowing look. He knew Alec can't stand losing.

"okay guys. Make fun of me. He will surrender. No one can resist my charm. He'll cave eventually. "

Alec said confidently as he leaned back to his chair while crossing his arms.

"well this guy can and won't."

Underhill said sarcastically making Alec narrowed his eyes to him.

"it's been like, what? Two three days? He's probably just trying to process that this hot Alec Lightwood is hitting on him."

Alec scoffed confidently.

"50 bucks say he's not getting the guy at all!"

Jordan and Jace said to each other simultaneously. They were both always in sync like that and always as silly as they can be. These two were Alec's friends he met in London which happens to make an exchange program for a year the same year Alec went back to further his study back in his hometown.

"I said it first!"

Jace said.

"ugh damn!"

Jordan pouted since Jace claimed he said it first even though they totally said it together. They both were best friends and Alec really like to be around them. Jordan is straight while Jace is gay and the friendship they have really makes Alec admires them. So, despite their silliness, he likes having them around.

"hey! Your 100 bucks are mine! I told you guys Alec is going to lose this time."

Underhill shut them up.

Underhill, on the other side is Alec's best friend since he was a kid. They never lose contact even tho Alec went abroad for 8 years. Underhill knew everything about Alec, hidden or not. That's why he was sure of what he said. The fact that Alec would lose because he's not like that in his hometown.

It's been six months since he got back and he never really hooked up with anyone. He knew Lydia is just his props to keep his sexuality aside. He never wanted to came out as gay since he can't even accept it himself. Even tho his parents were completely fine after his sister, Izzy came out as lesbian as she introduced her girlfriend, Clary to their parents, the first thing Alec got back from London. He was proud of Izzy but he still needs time to process that thing about him.

"oh okay. You think it's funny? If he ever be mine, that 100 bucks has to be mine as well. Deal?"

Alec said confidently as he was holding his phone up looking at his friends one by one.

"Deal!"

all three of them said simultaneously and laughed making Alec rolled his eyes.

"where's Meliorn anyway?"

Alec asked annoyed trying to change the subject. Meliorn is also his friend that he likes having around because he's that confident playboy who that doesn't make Alec feel guilty about being one. Overall, these 5 friends will always be there for each other no matter how bad any one of them are, altho the player was just Alec and Meliorn actually, with a different personalities.

"don't know. He's probably making out with some chick somewhere. It's his lunch."

Jordan answered him making Alec shook his head lightly as that wasn't a shocking news.

"oh btw, I heard, he goes to our college. I mean, if you weren't so caught up with your crowd of fans, you could probably saw him walking around here."

Jordan shrugged. It's true that a lot of girls would come cheering and fangirling all over them every time they walked around the college because of how handsome they all are.

"who did?"

Alec asked confused.

"the DJ? DJ MG. He goes here. He's our age too altho he looks younger."

Jordan said casually.

"are you serious? Okay we gotta go."

Alec said promptly.

"go where?"

Underhill asked half laughing looking at his silly desperate friend.

"anywhere. This college isn't that big. Maybe I'll run into him anywhere."

he said simply without thinking twice.

"woah, this is about 100 bucks or you are just so into the guy? If I hadn't known you better, I'd say you fell in love. "

Jace scoffed sarcastically making Jordan laughed out loud. They both knew Alec in London where he had already change into a cunning player that they don't even get to know Alec before London, so they never believe Alec would even fall in love with anyone.

Underhill on the other side was chuckling inside feeling a bit impressed that Jace brought that up. It's been so long since he saw Alec talking about something he really interested in, other than his summer romance stories which he never really talked about anymore.

"Alec and love? Doesn't match."

Jordan shook his head lightly.

Underhill just smirked at him shaking his head lightly knowing that Alec was capable of love but London changed him. He didn't know what happen to Alec and love, but deep down he knew that Alec can still love. Maybe not now, not with this DJ, but someone at the right place and the right time.

"right?"

Jace give him another fist bump.

"oh fuck you both. I'm going. Underhill?"

Alec asked as he stood up to take a walk around the college.

"no thanks. I don't think you're going to meet him anyway. So I'm gonna wait for you to fail right here. Or I'll see you in class."

Underhill smirked.

"oh fuck you."

Alec rolled his eyes to him and walked away.

"hey wait. We're coming!"

said Jace eagerly.

"yeah we wouldn't wanna miss it for the world if you ever met that guy."

Jordan continued excitedly making Underhill scoffed unbelievably at those two idiots.

"it's about time you lose it Alec. This isn't you."

Underhill said softly as he was looking at his three friends walking away from the cafeteria. Those idiots who have no clue where they're heading.

In the end, they just end up going back to class like Underhill had expected. It's a small world but if it isn't meant to be, he will never meet the one he wanted to. It's just how the universe works. And for now, there's no way Alec would ever meet that one person he wanted to. Unless he was really looking for the one he really really wanted to see.


	2. I miss you so much...

> _"don't go Alexander! what will I do in the summer if you weren't here?"_
> 
> _Magnus pouted as he complained about Alec going to study abroad. He told him about going to London and stay there for a few years._
> 
> _"it's just a few years. I'll come back when I graduate."_
> 
> _Alec said softly as he just have to finish with that highschool in London. "_
> 
> _few years? You don't even care about not seeing me all those years right? Fine, just go. Don't think I'm going to be here when you came back. I'm going to find a new friend and forget about you."_
> 
> _Magnus pouted and crossed his arm cutely, sulking since Alec was just casually saying **a few years** to him. Alec smiled sweetly looking at his cute friend and just took out a necklace from his pocket. He put slipped it through Magnus's head and put it around his neck. It's a long steel chain with a bow and arrow charms in the loop. _
> 
> _"_ _what's this?"_
> 
> _M_ _agnus asked surprised after Alec put the necklace on him. The bow and arrow was exactly hanging right on his chest as he looked down on it._
> 
> _"something to remember me by? So that you won't forget about me?"_
> 
> _Alec said cutely. Magnus was still pouting but Alec can see that he was trying not to smile cutely looking at that necklace on his neck. He just smiled sweetly looking at the friend he feels like he can't live without and chuckled softly._
> 
> _"you're really something, Magnus. I won't forget you. I still have to go cuz it's kinda important for the eldest son to study at that school in London for our family. Ridiculous tradition."_
> 
> _Alec rolled his eyes as his strict father always said that all Lightwood went to that school after primary school and he has to continue the legacy._
> 
> _"fine. I won't forget about you. But promise you will come back!"_
> 
> _Magnus said softly making Alec giving him pinky promise._
> 
> _"promise!"_
> 
> _Alec said excitedly as he tangled his pinky finger to Magnus's to solidify their pinky swear. They both laughed happily afterwards feeling complete with each other by their side._

 

Tears streaming down Alec's temple as he was dreaming about the last time he saw Magnus's smile. It's been a week since the last time he saw DJ MG and something felt familiar about him that makes Alec dream about Magnus more than he did in the past 6 months. Actually he was still confused about it. It's either DJ MG was too different or too similar that makes it bugs him more not to know who he is cuz he makes Alec missed Magnus so freaking much.

Ever since he was back from London, Magnus was all that he can think of but, bad habits die hard and that's why he couldn't shake off his player act that he had in him for the past 4 years he was in London.

"Magnus.."

Alec said slowly as he opened his eyes slowly too trying to get a hold of reality, wiping his tears away. It's been 8 years but there's no way he can get over that one person who had been holding his heart for a very long time. No random hookups can ever make that feelings go away. He didn't know what changed when he was in London. Maybe he turned into this jerk because he was rebelling against the fact that he had to be sent to study abroad when he didn't want to. He also hates the fact that he had to leave Magnus. Even though they only met once a year, it's the best time of his life.

"hey big brother. Good morning."

Izzy greeted his brother with a peck on the cheek as she walked into the kitchen seeing Alec having cereal for breakfast.

"morning Izzy."

Alec smiled softly at her.

"why do you look like you don't get enough sleep?"

Izzy asked as she sit down in front of him after taking a bowl of cereal for herself.

"nah I'm fine."

Alec shook his head lightly and just eat his breakfast.

"okay."

Izzy said awkwardly since Alec didn't seem to want to talk about it. Silence filled the kitchen counter for a moment.

"Izzy... "

Alec said slowly.

"yeah?"

she said anticipating what he wanted to say.

"do you remember Magnus?"

Alec asked spontaneously making Izzy almost choked on her cereal.

"your boyfriend?! Of course!"

Izzy said excitedly since it's been a long time since she heard Alec talking about him.

"he's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend."

he corrected her. Although he wish Magnus would be someday, it all seems impossible to him now.

"yeah right. Tell that to all your call every summer break making sure if Magnus was here. I'm still frustrated with the fact that I never get the chance to meet him tho."

Izzy said frustrated since she always have a summer camp every year. That's where she met her girlfriend, Clary. They were inseparable ever since and she was also Izzy's summer romance which makes her unable to not go to that camp every summer.

"he really didn't come huh?"

Alec asked again altho he already knew the answer. He started to stop asking about Magnus when he was 15 where he met Jace and Jordan. Maybe the lost contact with Magnus also lead him to this road. A person who doesn't want to love anyone cuz he's afraid they might leave him someday. Alec always called to ask if Magnus was there but he never did. Sometimes it makes Alec mad that he couldn't even go back there himself to see Magnus but he was just a teen and there's nothing he can really do about it. All he can do is just rebel against himself for trying to please his family when he doesn't even want to. That rebelling isn't giving him any good at all since he still does well in school, so his family is still proud of him. The only one that get effected by his change is Alec himself. He was suffering in silence with everything he's doing but he can't change himself. It's easy to not do what you used to for your whole life or specifically 4 years.

"he didn't! I stayed that summer just so I could meet him. You're lucky Clary already said yes to being my girlfriend the summer before, so it's fine if I didn't go to that camp that very summer."

Izzy said half mad cuz Alec made her stay so that she can keep Magnus company. Alec sighed softly hearing what Izzy was babbling about. He didn't feel like saying anything about it. He can only wish that he never went to London because at this moment, he really missed Magnus so badly but there's no way Magnus could ever know it.

"I wonder why tho.."

Izzy wondered.

"maybe he forgot about me. Well, I'm not here anymore, why would he even came back?"

Alec said disappointed.

"but you're back now. Why don't you give him a call?"

Izzy said casually making Alec looked at her unbelievably.

"I don't have his number. Plus, I don't even know how to reach him. He probably doesn't remember me anyway. It's been 8 years. I changed, I bet he did too."

he said nonchalantly even though his heart was breaking as he said that Magnus probably already forget about him.

"oh yeah, he probably doesn't want to be friends again with a jerk."

she shrugged nonchalantly making Alec gasped looking at her.

"hey! I'm not a jerk!"

Alec said half yelling.

"yes you are! Underhill has been saying about you hitting on random guys in the clubs and dating Lydia? What the hell was that about?"

she asked unsatisfied with her own brother who used to be so loving especially when talking about Magnus. Ever since he was back from London, he wasn't himself at all.

"I'm not dating her. She's just a friend who happens to be a girl that like to go out with me. I'm hot, I can't help it."

he said arrogantly. It's true that he wasn't dating but Lydia was the one who always clung onto him and since she's hot, Alec just let her so that at least he didn't have to hear people asking if he's gay. Even when he's hitting on guys, he will just said 'I dabbled' and being a player, he wasn't get questioned much.

"shut it Alec. Cut that crap! Being gay isn't that bad."

Izzy said half angry.

"I didn't say anything."

Alec gasped shockingly. Izzy knew anyway even when he denied it.

"but you're thinking about it. Your _I dabbled_ crap is really stupid. You know you're just interested in men, just let that girl-dating things go."

Izzy said slowly trying to get calm since she doesn't want to get all sentimental early in the morning.

"I do dabbled."

Alec shrugged his shoulders acting like he's done nothing wrong.

"okay Alec. Dabble as much as you want, just don't hurt yourself or someone else."

Izzy rolled her eyes to her stubborn brother. Nobody can change overnight, so he will just let Alec came to his senses himself.

"yeah yeah whatever."

Alec said slowly as he rolled his eyes to his sister.

Sometimes he was just jealous of Izzy since she's been together with Clary for 8 years now and they even went to highschool together which is an all girls school here, not abroad. He thought that it would have been different if he stayed back then. Maybe he would still be in touch with Magnus right now. Maybe he could have ask Magnus to be his boyfriend as well like Izzy did because he definitely has some special place in Alec's heart, that's for sure. But now he never know if he would ever meet him again.

***

It's Friday and Magnus was just excited about playing at the club tonight again. It's Simon's birthday party and he got specially requested to play at the club by the birthday boy. Now they were just finished with their classes and hangout in the class for a while since they ended the class early today.

"so how's it going with your first love?"

Simon asked spontaneously making Magnus gasped unbelievably as he wasn't expecting that question.

"he's not my first love. He's just an old friend of mine."

Magnus said annoyed.

"oh, suddenly he's not?"

Maia laughed out loud throwing her head back at the response Magnus gave Simon.

"What about all that my Alexander, my Alexander? Muahh muahh.."

Simon teased again and again with Maia still laughing her ass off.

"shut it Simon. I'm only reserved for a good man or woman. If it's a bad boy like that, it's a big no no."

Magnus said confidently.

"and you really didn't call?"

Maia asked unbelievably as she stopped laughing.

"nope. Why would I? A playboy like him? Not a chance! He is so wrong if he thinks everyone is easy. I'm going to let him taste his own medicine. The feeling of playing with people's heart. A well deserved revenge for a cunning player like that."

he said seriously with a very hateful tone. He just can't believe how much Alec changed and he definitely doesn't want to keep holding on to the memories anymore. Alec is not the Alexander he used to know anymore.

"woah, that's harsh. Well, he deserved it tho. I heard he's dating Lydia, the hottest girl in their faculty."

Maia said casually.

"he's dating someone but he still made a pass on me? Fucking dillhole!"

Magnus said angrily.

"woah, chill, is that jealousy or what?"

Simon said promptly making Magnus gave him a death stare.

"okay I'll shut up."

Simon said instantly as he can sense the anger burning inside of Magnus.

"how do you know all this anyway?"

Magnus asked Maia.

"well, I have my eyes and ears everywhere. I know everything about him. He's in agriculture faculty."

Maia said casually again. Magnus nodded as it makes sense because Alec's family own and orchard with all kinds of fruits and also animal farm with horses and cows and many more. Alec will probably will inherit all those and that's why he's majoring in agriculture.

"his two friends were doing an exchange program for a year, that wavy and blonde one. They have sexy accent too."

Maia smirked mischievously as she was excited about it.

"mine!"

Simon said quickly.

"yeah! Mine too!"

Maia said excitedly taking dibs on Jace and Jordan.

"you guys are ridiculous. So is he's like bi too?"

Magnus scoffed unbelievably at his friends and asked curiously.

"no... Not really.. He just use the word dabble. If people ask if he's gay or bi, he would said 'I dabbled '. Weird isn't it?"

Maia said slowly explaining things that she really think is weird.

"what a way of denying your own sexuality. He's running from it."

Magnus rolled his eyes knowing this type of person. Someone who can't accept the way he is.

"well, at least it gave the chance for everyone to dabble with him. That's a good tactics."

Simon said promptly making Magnus narrowed his eyes to him again.

"or a sick one."

Magnus shook his head unbelievably.

"okay, you're jealous aren't you? Cuz he's hooking up with a lot of people."

Simon said promptly as he was pissed all the time when they talked about Alec. Magnus scoffed unbelievably.

"no no! I don't even want to get involved with him. The hell if he wanted to dabble with anyone he wants."

Magnus said calmly and smiled. Now that he thinks about it, he shouldn't really care about what Alec wanted to do.

"you know what they say, the more you run, the closer you get."

Maia said teasingly looking at Magnus who was already smiling like he doesn't care about Alec at all.

"I'm not running from anyone, I just prefer not to meet him forever."

Magnus said softly knowing that he should just make peace with himself and let go of the past.

"okay, as you wish."

Simon shrugged his shoulders giving Maia the silly look while Maia was just chuckling at his two guy best friend.

"Whatever you say Magnus."

Maia said casually while shaking her head lightly as she knew he didn't really mean that and Simon knew it too.

"okay remember, my birthday party tonight! Pandemonium, 9pm. I want the best music played by DJ MG."

Simon said firmly as they were packing up their bags and walked out of the class.

"got it!"

Magnus said excitedly.

They separated at the entrance of their class building since Magnus was going the other way and they promised to meet up again in the evening.

That evening, Magnus was on his way to go home to get ready for the night but since the universe has spoken, as he walked out of the library after returning the book he borrowed last week, he ran into someone he wished he never met again. Magnus bumped into Alec as he was rushing out from the library cuz he's afraid he would be late for Simon's birthday club party.

As Alec was holding a few books he wanted to return to the library, it all fall down and Magnus kneel down immediately to pick it up since it's kinda his fault that they bumped into each other.

"oww! Uhm, I'm sorry. I was rushing, I didn't see you-"

Magnus said quickly as he was picking up the books but the owner of the books seems to freeze as soon as he heard the Magnus's apologies.

"you?"

Magnus gasped unbelievably as he saw Alec giving him a curious look. He looked familiar but it's a bit hard to recognize DJ MG without his make up on.

"you! Again! Must be my lucky day."

Alec said happily as he realized it really is the guy he had been waiting to meet.

"oh fuck. I'm sorry it's my fault. Here. I gotta go."

Magnus said quickly handling Alec the books and wanted to walk away immediately. Alec grinned widely listening to the politeness of Magnus's. He really like the sound of his soft voice.

"wait!"

Alec hold his hand making Magnus rolled his eyes at the sound of his excitement.

"let me go."

he said slowly looking back at Alec who was holding his hand tightly.

"it's you isn't it? DJ MG? Wow, you look more beautiful without your make up."

Alec said softly while pulling him closer trying to take a good look at that beautiful guy while his other hand was putting the books back in his bag. He can deal with those books later.

"sorry, do I know you? I think you got the wrong person. I have to go now, will you excuse me?"

Magnus asked politely cuz he really didn't want to argue with this guy at the moment. Alec chuckled softly hearing his cute soft voice.

"no! I will not!"

Alec shook his head excitedly and pulled Magnus away from the door to an empty hallway to talk to him. Magnus just followed him unwillingly cuz he just wanted to end all this stupid cat and mouse game.

"you never call me!"

Alec said half mad as he stopped walking and looked straight into that beautiful brown eyes. Magnus scoffed unbelievably. He can't believe that despite the jerk he had become, this childish side of him is still there.

"what? You're not going to say anything?"

Alec said angrily again wondering why Magnus didn't talk back this time.

"are you done? I really don't have time for this now."

Magnus said nonchalantly making Alec surprised by his indifference and his uninterested face.

"well, I have time. Why didn't you call me? I can't fathom why you wouldn't be interested in me. You lost my number isn't it?"

Alec smirked mischievously since that's the only reason he could think of.

"your number? Hm, let's see."

Magnus said calmly as he take a look at his palm. He tried to get rid of that permanent ink from his palm but the number is still there. Maybe, a part of him didn't even want to get rid of it.

"is this your number?"

Magnus read the number one by one from his palm.

"yeah! You still have them, why didn't you call me?"

Alec frowned his eyebrows unbelievably.

"why should I? I don't even want to."

Magnus scoffed sarcastically making Alec dumbfounded by his arrogance. Alec took a deep breath as he tried to calm down.

"kay, what's your name?"

he asked promptly making Magnus gasped in annoyance.

"what is it with you and this name thing? Just get over it!"

Magnus said madly. If he was calm just now, now he was just annoyed with Alec.

"I should be the one to ask you that. what is it with you and the name thing. It's just a name. Why can't you tell me?"

Alec said unsatisfied.

"Just stop bugging me!"

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I won't stop. I will keep on bugging you more and more until you tell me your name."

Alec said slowly as he walked towards Magnus making him step back more and more until his back leaned against the wall and Alec put his hand on the wall beside Magnus's shoulder. Magnus was speechless with his aggressiveness and just about to walked away but Alec put his other hand against the wall making Magnus trapped in between his arms.

"Name!"

he demanded. Alec can't even stop doing this because he had this urge to know everything about the guy. The interest he had for this guy in front of him is something he never felt for a very long time and he just wanted to at least know his name. There's something about him that bothers Alec so much.

"it's not something that I should be the one who reveals. It's something that you're the one who should remember."

Magnus said half mad making Alec confused for a moment. He was stunned by what Magnus just said which is making Magnus more disappointed by his inability to remember. He pushed Alec's hand away releasing himself from the intense thinking game. He can't stay near Alec any longer. It hurts too much that Alec didn't remember him.

"I'm not done yet!"

Alec took him by his wrist again preventing Magnus from walking away from him.

"Alexander! Let me go!"

Magnus snapped looking at the aggressiveness of Alec. He was also sad that Alec was just a selfish bastard now.

"what did you call me?"

Alec was shocked hearing the name only Magnus called him. He let go of the wrist instantly. He hates it when anyone call him that. It's either Magnus or no one at all.

"Alexander. Why? You're surprised because everyone knows your name but you don't know other people's name?"

Magnus said confidently as he crossed his arms, satisfied with the fact that Alec let go of his hand.

"Don't you **EVER** call me that again."

Alec flipped out that he just can't believe he could ever heard someone calling him that again. His voice sounded very cold and heartless. He walked away instantly leaving Magnus speechless by his sudden coldness. 

Magnus didn't expect him to suddenly be mad like that and walked away. He thought Alec would never give up. A part of him was sad that Alec just walked away from him. But maybe it was for the best. He should just move on from this whole waiting thing. It's been 8 years and Alec seemed to have forgotten all about him too. It's about time that Magnus did the same too.


	3. so what if you remember?

Magnus was running towards the club since he was a bit late already when he got home after that weird talk with Alec. He also need a lot of time to get ready with the make up and all.

"I'm not late aren't I?"

Magnus said while panting heavily.

"almost! Where have you been? I would be so mad if you missed it! Now go play me something."

Simon said nervously as he didn't know why Magnus was late and since it's his birthday, he just wished Magnus wouldn't get mad at him for being so demanding. Magnus just nodded and quickly and get to the DJ place and took the mic from the stage. The crowd cheered as soon as Magnus walked up the stage

"hey guys!! So today's my best friend's birthday, so give him your best wishes and let's have fun tonight!"

Magnus said lively as he yelled happily through the mic while showing off Simon to everyone in the club. Simon just waved back to the crowd that pays attention on him before they all went back to Magnus. Magnus played his sick beat and started the party. The music was playing as everyone was dancing happily. Magnus smiled happily at Simon who seems to be having fun jumping around in the middle of the dance floor dancing with Maia. After a few songs, Simon walked to the bar to get more drinks for himself.

"so, it's your birthday huh?"

suddenly a blond guy talked to Simon. He have been waiting for him to get out of the crowd for a while now.

"yeah."

Simon smiled nervously as he saw the guy who was talking to him. It's Jace! The blond guy he kept on fangirling with Maia.

"happy birthday."

Jace said with his sweetest smile.

"thank you."

Simon smiled back.

"I hope my gaydar works..uhm.. Can I buy you a drink?"

Jace said jokingly hoping Simon was gay altho he really wish Simon really is actually.

"yeah, I am totally gay for you."

Simon said promptly knowing what Jace means by gaydar. Jace chuckled cutely listening to Simon's honesty.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Jace said frankly as he ordered two shot for him and Simon.

"you do?"

Simon asked confused. He didn't really think Jace would be interested in him.

"yeah, I've been watching you for a while now. You're kinda nerd hot. I like you. "

Jace smiled softly.

"I like your eyes."

Simon said casually making Jace blushed a bit.

"thanks. I've heard that a lot."

Jace said trying not to sound too arrogant. He really likes him that he didn't want to sound like a jerk.

"I like your accent too!"

Simon said promptly making Jace laughed at his spontaneity. The bartender hand them the drinks and Jace drinks it in one shot. Then he pointed his eyes towards the glass asking Simon to drink it as well. Simon gulped it down and licked his lips satisfied with the drink.

"I talk a lot right? I know. I always do when I'm nervous."

Simon said quickly since he just make Jace laugh. If only he knows how much he makes Jace's heart flutters by all that spontaneous compliment.

"you're nervous? Now?"

Jace asked softly as he took a step closer to Simon. He pushed Simon's glasses a bit to prevent it from falling off of his nose.

"kinda."

Simon said nervously as Jace's face was just a few inches apart from him. Jace smirked and just planted a kiss on Simon's lips softly as he can't wait any longer. Simon was so tempting and he's cuter when he's nervous. Jace liked this guy since he saw him the other night while checking out on Magnus. Magnus is beautiful that he can't keep his eyes on him for a while but when he saw Magnus walking towards a guy and a girl, he can't forget about this guy at all. The birthday is the best excuse he could use to talk to him and he just wanted to get to know the guy, so he just went for it. Jace was lucky enough that Simon kissed him back in the next second. Their lips brushed together softly without going any further and they were hungry for more. In a blink of an eye, they were making out in the middle of the dance floor dancing. They were lost in their own world as they were dancing as one as well.

"you should sit with us in the VIP lounge. Come! I'll buy you more drinks!"

Jace said eagerly as he finally get a hold of himself to let Simon's lips go which he didn't really want to but they needed air.

"I can't.. I came with my friends."

Simon pouted cutely.

"well, bring them along!"

Jace suggested excitedly since he really wanted to get to know Simon more.

"really? I can do that?"

Simon asked unexpectedly since Jace is so down to earth. He's not a jerk like Alec was altho Simon doesn't really know what kind of jerk Alec was like. All he know is just what Magnus told him.

"of course you can!"

Jace said eagerly and pulled Simon into another kiss as he can't help himself. Simon's lips are so moist and he felt like he really likes that lips.

"okay, I'll go and ask my friend to come over later."

Simon said shyly as he broke the kiss.

"okay! Don't take too long. I'll miss you."

Jace said softly as he let go of Simon's hand.

"okay."

Simon blushed shyly as he walked to Maia. He thought he was going to faint or something before he get to reach out to his friends.

"guys! You have to come with me! I just make out with Jace Herondale! Freaking Jace Herondale! He's so into me!"

Simon said enthusiastically as he went to Maia and Magnus who was sitting near the bar table.

"you're kidding!"

Maia gasped surprised.

"no! In fact he wanted us to go to the VIP lounge for more drinks."

Simon said eagerly anticipating to go hangout with Jace again privately.

"nah.. I couldn't drink anyway. I think I'll pass."

Magnus declined instantly at the thought of hanging out with Alec and his friends.

"oh come on Magnus! It's the VIP lounge. When are we going to get to go there again? It's just one night. You don't have to drink. Just sit there with me."

Simon said excitedly as he was looking forward to see the VIP lounge.

"he's right Mags. Maybe you'll see your Alexander in there too."

Maia said teasingly looking at Magnus and wished he would go as well so that she didn't too alone if Simon was just making out with Jace.

"all the more reason not to go!"

Magnus shook his head and smirked sarcastically.

"oh please! For me! He's all over me and I'm so nervous I might say something wrong that would drive him away."

Simon begged Magnus as Maia was giving him the look as well. She wanted to go to but only if Magnus was going.

"ugh... Okay fine, but no saying my real name in front of those strangers okay?"

Magnus said firmly knowing that those idiots know nothing about nim.

"okay!"

Simon and Maia said simultaneously and excitedly. In the next second, Simon already lead them to the VIP lounge. Magnus followed them to the VIP lounge and Jace let him in happily and introduce Simon to every one of his friends. It was a semi circle cubicle where Alec was at the end of it followed by Underhill and his boyfriend Raj, and then an empty spot where Jace sit. Beside him was Meliorn and Jordan. Jace pulled Simon to sit beside him in the middle of his friends while Maia took a seat beside Jordan and Magnus had to sit beside Alec.

It was an extremely awkward moment for Magnus to be in that room. Alec wasn't talking or asking his name again since what happened that evening and Magnus can't even think of why he was acting that way. Alec was still mad at the fact that DJ MG called him by the name only Magnus called him. What's worst was that he wanted that DJ to call him that again because it feels like Magnus was calling him. He was mad at himself actually because it felt like he was cheating on Magnus if he really falls for this beautiful guy beside him. If he were to fall in love again, it has to be with Magnus all over again too, not anyone else. That's why he can't stand to be around this guy anymore. He can't even looked at him or talked to him like he used to anymore. He doesn't want to get shaken up by those sparkling eyes. He's a bad ass and he won't stop being one until he met the one he really wanted to. The one that brings the best out of him. No one could make him fall in love again. No one except for Magnus.

 

Maia and Jordan are getting to know each other while Magnus was still awkwardly sitting beside Alec who just kept on drinking and drinking. Underhill noticed that Alec got quiet ever since Magnus walked in and something is definitely going on between them.

"so DJ MG! Tell us something about Alec. What do you feel when he made a pass on you?"

Underhill ended the awkwardness between them. Everyone seems to be focusing on Magnus as soon as Underhill asked that question.

"mediocre."

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly.

"ohhh burn!!"

Meliorn said excitedly as he didn't expect Magnus to say that so carelessly. Every one of Alec's friends cheered for him. That was a huge burn for Alec since he's the hottest one among them. Alec gasped shockingly.

"oh come on, there's no good quality of him at all? You really aren't interested?"

Underhill adding some oil to the fire. He can feel Alec's death stare from his side but he didn't really care.

"no.. Not really. I'm interested in men and women, not animal that hunt their prey."

Magnus said sarcastically making a statement of saying that Alec was an animal instead of men or women.

"hey it's funny! Alec always said that he's gonna hunt some prey instead of hitting on people."

Jace said half laughing looking at Alec. He was already drunk and he can't take a hint that Magnus was obviously burning Alec up.

"shut the fuck up, Jace."

Alec said angrily making Jace pouted and looked at Simon. Magnus scoffed.

"well, there's nothing unexpected about that anyway."

Magnus said sarcastically under his nose but Alec still manage to hear it.

"oh you think you know everything about me huh?"

Alec said madly. Everyone started to get excited looking at this sexual tension between them.

"oh you have no idea."

Magnus said seriously with his sarcasm. He smirked proudly while looking straight into Alec's hazel eyes.

"fine, then tell when will I ever get to know your name?"

Alec asked still going on with that ridiculous question. Underhill smirked as he can see how much Alec was very interested in getting to know that guy.

"good question, never! know why? cuz you're a dumb ass."

Magnus said firmly as he was very annoyed when it comes to Alec asking for his name.

"oohhh burn!"

Jordan and Jace said simultaneously and high five each other making his other friends laughed. Even Simon and Maia was laughing as well hearing their sassy Magnus.

"whatever. It's a stupid name anyway."

Alec rolled his eyes and grab a drink and gulped it down. As Maia was actually worried about that Alec's comment on that name thing might hurt Magnus, Magnus already gasped unbelievably and offended.

"yeah it is stupid. But at least I can tell you this one thing. Using _I dabbled_  as an excuse to not accept who you are is just a cowardly dog act which is more stupid than **NOT** knowing my name. Ops sorry, did I say dog? I mean you. Oh wait, it's the same thing anyway."

Magnus scoffed sarcastically saying that Alec is a dog. Everyone was pretty shocked but they just laughed trying to reduce the tension between them. Alex was speechless looking at that rude guy who was already standing all of the sudden. He was too furious to stay in that room. His face was feeling hot and burning up out of anger and frustration towards Alec.

"where you going?"

Maia asked nervously. She was worried about him so much. She knew what Alec meant to him and Alec is being a real jerk right now. She can't even imagine what Magnus must be feeling at the moment.

"bathroom. I'm allergic to dog."

he said calmly trying not to sound offended by what Alec said about not caring what his name is just now. He walked out instantly and Alec just followed him. He really need to talk it out with that rude guy.

"hey! What's your problem with me anyway??"

Alec asked unsatisfied with the treatment Magnus was giving him.

"Nothing!"

Magnus said loudly as they were slipping into the crowd since bathroom was on the other side of the club.

"oh don't give me that crap. You obviously have something against me."

Alec said still yelling at Magnus. He was still following Magnus from behind demanding an answer. Magnus rolled his eyes and decided to just ignore him.

"have I slept with you before and I don't even remember you?"

Alec asked the stupidest thing ever that makes Magnus gasped unbelievably and stopped walking just to turn around and look at him.

"fuck no!"

he yelled to Alec once and for all with his serious face.

"then what?"

Alec asked still unsatisfied with the fact that he knew nothing about why Magnus was so pissed at him. Magnus rolled his eyes again and just turned around and unfortunately bumped into a guy who was holding a glass of beer. That big glass of beer spilled right onto Magnus's shirt making it soaked in a second.

"ughh fuck! Damn it.."

Magnus cursed shockingly as he didn't expect to bath in beer in front of Alec.

"ops, sorry man! You bumped into me!"

the beer guy said apologetically since the beer didn't spill on him.

"yeah I know. I'm sorry man."

Magnus said softly knowing that it's his fault.

"nahh it's fine. I'll buy another one for me."

The guy said half drunk and not caring about his spilled drink. Alec offered to buy another drink to that guy as an apology on behalf of Magnus. Since he's rich, he offered any drinks that guy wanted just to make him feel better. Magnus rolled his eyes and just walked to the bathroom instantly. He took off his clothes without thinking twice making Alec gasped in secret looking at that hot damn body. He must be working out a lot, Alec thought. He was just staring at Magnus in silence. He was admiring the beautiful view of Magnus which makes him completely infatuated by him. Alec was very sure that he's gay, but only for this person right in front of him. Magnus washed his sticky torso instantly without thinking about what Alec might think of his looking at his naked upper body. He can feel Alec's staring at him but he doesn't really feel like talking to him so he just ignored the guy.

" **Magnus?** "

Alec said suddenly making Magnus gasped looking at Alec instantly who was walking towards him. Alec was surprised as his eyes were locked on the bow and arrow charms on the necklace around Magnus's neck. It was never visible before since Magnus always wore it inside his shirt and it was like a routine already -for him to wear that necklace- that he forget it would definitely make Alec remembers him.

"you're **my Magnus**?"

Alec scoffed happily as he almost cried happy tears meeting the one he was dying to see. His hand went to the necklace as he brushed his thumb against the bow and arrow charms. He was smiling happily looking at that necklace. He never thought Magnus would still be wearing it too. He was just so happy that it left him speechless.

"I'm not **your Magnus**. But yes, my **STUPID** name is Magnus."

Magnus said firmly as he took the charms off Alec's hand, still mad about what Alec said a while ago. He gave Alec a cold stare and just walked away from the bathroom after putting back his shirt on.

Alec was speechless at the moment and just lost in his thoughts while Magnus was already disappearing from the club. He can't believe he met his Magnus. Suddenly it all makes sense why this beautiful guy is so pissed off at him all the time. He can't believe he ever forget what Magnus looked like. It's not his fault either if Magnus just grow up into a very hot and masculine kinda guy. Magnus used to be this cute boy who follows him around and he's also a shy boy. He never talked back and is a good son. He never see Magnus as a party guy and a well known DJ at that. Alec really need time to process what he just happen to find out.

On the other side, Magnus was surprised when Alec suddenly called his name. He thought he would cry the moment he heard it cuz he really missed Alec calling him by his name instead of DJ MG all the time. He can't believe Alec remember him immediately after he saw the necklace. He was happy but also mad at the same time cuz it took Alec a long time to remember him when he already knew it was Alec the moment their eyes met.

He texted Maia telling her that he went home as he can't stand to be around Alec anymore.

"my Magnus? Who is he kidding?"

Magnus whispered to himself. He scoffed unbelievably pissed off at what Alec said to him. Now he was just on his way home. He wanted to take a hot bath and immediately forget about everything that happened today.


	4. I'm just... gay

> _"Alexander.. Can you stop reading and let's climb the tree with me? I want to see that bird nest."_
> 
> _Magnus whined since Alec was ignoring him, just lying in the hammock while reading a book. They just started their summer break and there's a bird nest on the big tree at their spot which makes Magnus very excited. He wanted to see if there a baby bird in there._
> 
> _"no Magnus. It's dangerous."_
> 
> _Alec said slowly without taking his eyes off that book. Magnus pouted and looked at Alec for awhile. Alec was so small that Magnus can barely see his face in that hammock since he was deep inside it. The hammock was specially made for both of them and it's strong enough for them to sit on together but Magnus always prefer to run around instead of lying in that hammock. In the meantime, only Alec's arm was showing since he rested elbows outside of the hammock while his face was covered by the book._
> 
> _"_ _coward."_
> 
> _Magnus said slowly while looking at his annoying friend._
> 
> _"what?"_
> 
> _Alec asked surprised as he took glanced at that cute boy standing beside him. He pulled down his book showing his face to that little friend of him._
> 
> _"yeah, you're afraid of climbing that tree. So you are coward. I am courage."_
> 
> _Magnus said half mad while crossing his arms. Magnus's talk make Alec laughed a bit._
> 
> _"Courage and coward huh? Did you know, Courage is a cowardly dog."_
> 
> _Alec said softly while raising his eyebrows to Magnus._
> 
> _"did just call me a dog?"_
> 
> _Magnus gasped unbelievably._
> 
> _"no...it's that cartoon. Courage, the cowardly dog. I love Courage."_
> 
> _Alec said softly. He tilted his head a bit to look at Magnus who was slowly relaxed._
> 
> _"well, you are that cowardly dog cuz you're afraid to climb the tree with me. And I'm going."_
> 
> _Magnus said nonchalantly and leave Alec with his book. Alec just shook his head lightly went back to his book._
> 
> _Magnus walked to the other side of that big tree and started to climb. He did what he wanted and saw a few eggs in that nest. He was then more excited after he realized how beautiful the view is from up there and suddenly got lost in his thoughts enjoying the view for a while. Unfortunately, the branch wasn't strong enough to hold his weight. The branch where he put his legs on breaks making Magnus fall down instantly. Luckily he's not too far up on the tree that he was fine even when he just fall from the tree._
> 
> _The loud sound of Magnus falling made Alec surprised and run to him immediately throwing away the book on the grass._
> 
> _"Magnus! Are you okay?!"_
> 
> _Alec asked worried as he saw Magnus sitting on the ground holding on his left shoulder with his right hand. He just nodded lightly answering Alec's question._
> 
> _"You're bleeding!"_
> 
> _Alec said half yelling since he was surprised looking at the wound Magnus was covering with his hand. The broken branch must have scratch his shoulder a bit when he fall. Well, not a bit because he certainly bleeding so much that it kinda leave a scar as he grew up._
> 
> _"I'm fine."_
> 
> _Magnus said slowly as he get up._
> 
> _"_ _fine? Seriously? I told you it's dangerous."_
> 
> _Alec said angrily as he take out his handkerchief from his pocket and wipe Magnus's blood from his hand and use it to stop the bleeding._
> 
> _"god! Stop nagging. You're like my dad. You're no fun."_
> 
> _Magnus pouted as Alec's hand was placed on his shoulder now. Alec just give him an unsatisfied plus worried look since he was so stubborn._
> 
> _"at least I'm not a cowardly dog."_
> 
> _Magnus rolled his eyes to Alec as Alec narrowed his eyes to him._

 

Tears fall from Alec's closed eyes, soaking his pillow unintentionally. He always cried when he dreamed about Magnus and he didn't even know why. He opened his eyes slowly realizing what he just dreamed. He had to process that dream for a few seconds. Alec laughed happily afterwards as he turned his body to lay on his stomach.

"cowardly dog act. Damn it! That's why it sounds familiar!"

Alec said in slowly while burying his face in the pillow, disappointed in himself. Why can't he remember Magnus sooner? Magnus had been leaving hints here and there at that. no wonder Magnus was so mad at him last night.

"you remember everything, don't you?"

Alec chuckled softly as he lay down on his back again.

"I screw up big time."

he said slowly, still talking to himself and get up from the bed instantly.

After getting ready for the day, he went to his kitchen to get breakfast. He didn't realize the big green he had on his face as he walked into the kitchen. Izzy was eating cereal and milk and grinned widely as she saw Alec's weirdly happy face.

"Morning big brother! What's with that big smile?"

Izzy asked excitedly.

"I screwed up big time yesterday!"

Alec said half laughing as he walked to the fridge to drink some water.

"and you're happy about it?"

Izzy asked confused. Alec took a glass from the cabinet and pour some orange juice into it. He turned to Izzy and smiled.

"no..."

Alec chuckled softly as he gulped down his drink.

"why are you laughing?"

she asked half angry and excited since her brother is extra cheerful today.

"I'm just... Gay!"

Alec shrugged.

"what?"

Izzy's jaw dropped. She didn't expect Alec to say that.

"you're right Izz. I thought about it. Being different is hard. I mean, I like boys! Just boys! I don't like to dabble. I am lying to myself the whole time! Well,, also everyone around me but I don't care about that. So in conclusion, I'm not doing it anymore. I'm gonna tell mom and dad when we go home. But now, I'm going on a date!"

Alec said quickly and put the glass in the sink as he was done with it. His parents live in the far from the city where he and Izzy was studying but they still have a house in town just in case they wanted to come down, which is where Alec and Izzy were living at the moment.

"date? with who?"

she asked unbelievably as that was the only question she can think of. Alec walked to Izzy and planted a kiss on Izzy's cheek softly.

"Lydia."

he whispered softly and winked at Izzy.

"what!?"

Izzy widened her eyes shocked. Alec smirked mischievously and left Izzy speechless. He just walked out of the house without giving Izzy the explanation. He will definitely tell Izzy everything as soon as he figured out what to do cuz frankly, he didn't even know how to fix the things he screwed anyway.

***

Alec was waiting for Lydia in front of the entrance for the movie they were about to watch.

"hey Alec."

Lydia smiled at him as she saw Alec with popcorn in his hands and two drinks.

"hey you, I already bought us popcorn. Let's go!"

Alec said excitedly. He and Lydia has been friends since kindergarten. She is one of his oldest friends as well as Underhill. She knows him all too well that they just too happy to see each other ever since Alec came back from London and just hangout every day until people think they were dating. Since Alec didn't want to come out, he never denied it when people ask if they were dating and Lydia, for some reason also just went along with it.

"hey, wait. Can we talk?"

she stopped Alec who seems excited about the movie.

"can we talk after the movie?"

he pouted.

"no."

she said firmly making Alec worried.

"what's wrong?"

he frowned.

"you're gay."

Lydia said simply making Alec gasped unbelievably. He was left speechless.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile now but you're always running away from me. I don't think I can do this anymore."

she said softly trying not to hurt Alec in any way possible.

"what are you saying?"

Alec said confused.

"well, we never talked about us. Like if we're really dating or not? I'm sure we're just friends but we're too lazy to say that we're not dating, but suddenly you call me this morning and ask for a date? I think you need someone to tell you that you're gay. I'm going to be that someone. You deserve to be happy. Don't hide yourself in the closet anymore, Alec."

she said softly hoping that Alec would come to his senses by now and stop this ridiculous act of being a playboy and a jerk.

"thanks Lydia. You make it so much easier!"

Alec sighed relieved.

"What you mean?"

now she's the one frowning her eyebrows.

"well, I know I'm gay. I just don't want to admit it. It's easier to be with a girl anyway cuz I'm a guy. So I keep you around. But we're never together. It's good that you at least know that, right? I mean, it's just for show."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly. Lydia smirked at him as she nodded lightly.

Suddenly, she punched Alec in the stomach hardly making Alec gasped shockingly. Suddenly Underhill came and join them. He came with Lydia since Lydia talked about it with Underhill and wanted to let Alec be his old self again, or at least stop being a jerk.

"oh Alec, if only you aren't the guy I know since I was six, I would probably kill you by now."

Lydia said softly as she was satisfied with her punch. She gave high five to Underhill as he was laughing so hard with the sight of Alec in pain.

"what are you doing here?"

Alec asked slowly on pain as he saw Underhill.

"and what was that for?"

Alec asked Lydia half yelling as he was holding on to his stomach to reduce the pain.

"for using me!"

she said excitedly. Underhill just shook his head lightly. He just came for a show since Lydia said she's going to punch Alec if he was being stubborn and that would be a cue for Underhill to step in, so he stepped in.

"but you did too!"

he defended himself. He couldn't care less why Underhill was there cuz they were always together since they were six anyway. He just figured that what he must have something to do with Lydia telling him he's gay.

"what?"

she makes her confused look trying to act like she didn't know what he was talking about. Underhill smirked at her knowing what Alec mean.

"you just want to make it look like you're dating me cuz you wanna make John jealous."

Alec narrowed his eyes as the pain lessen.

"you don't know that."

she said innocently. A small smile appear on her face as she realized that Alec knew about her ex-boyfriend John. They were always having an on-off relationship that sometimes, they just need a push to make it an on relationship all the time.

"I do too. Fuck your punch always hurts since we were six!"

Alec cursed loudly as he finally recovered from the punch. Underhill can't help but laugh harder at his two best friends.

"okay fine. We're even."

she shrugged nonchalantly.

"no we're not! You punched me!"

Alec said unsatisfied.

"well, you can't punch me back and you know that."

Lydia said nonchalantly.

"why not?"

Alec asked as he crossed his arms.

"Cuz I'm a girl?"

she said proudly making Alec rolled his eyes annoyed.

"this is why I don't like girls."

he said coldly.

"no, that's not why. It's because you're in love with a guy for a very long time already."

she said softly. Underhill nodded agreeably.

"What? Am not. I just happens to realize that like a guy just yesterday."

he chuckled nervously. He knew he talked about Magnus a lot but he never really said that he was in love with Magnus. Even so, he knew he was lying at the moment.

"na uh... Your feelings for Magnus? I knew that, Underhill too."

she said confidently knowing how much Alec loves Magnus. Underhill nodded agree again.

"well, if you guys knew... I guess I should stop pretending already."

Alec sounded confident in a split second. He knew for a fact that it's useless trying to hide the fact the he have feelings for Magnus. Lydia laughed unbelievably and so did Underhill.

"you are unbelievable. What happen to you?"

she asked softly.

"I met Magnus."

Alec said slowly making both of his best friends gasped shockingly.

"you what!? When?"

Underhill and Lydia asked simultaneously. Alec smirked mischievously not wanting to give them any details.

"tell us everything!"

Lydia said excitedly.

"nope!"

Alec shook his head.

"why not?"

Underhill asked unsatisfied.

"because I'm not sharing him with anyone. He's mine."

he said confidently making Lydia chuckled softly.

"oh wow. You changed overnight. What actually happened last night?"

Underhill asked curiously since Alec just leave after knowing that Magnus left and he didn't even tell anyone what happen.

"you have no idea."

Alec smirked and shook his head.

"and it's a good thing you're here. Here, take this. Your share, and Jace's and Jordan's. Also give this to Meliorn as well. At least he was the one that start betting on it."

Alec said quickly as he was handing out cash to Underhill.

"what the hell? What do you want me to do 300 bucks?"

he asked unbelievably seeing the money Alec gave him. The perks of being a rich guy. He can just give away any amount he wants.

"you're right, man. I lose. Alec Lightwood lose this time. So I pay. Also..."

Alec said happily as he hands the drinks and popcorn to his best friend. Underhill just looked at him weirdly.

"here, since I already bought.. why don't you guys watch it. I have somewhere be since we're settled with this."

Alec gave Lydia the movie tickets and with his hand gesture, he just hope his friends understand what he meant. He just wanted to settle the unsettled relationship slash friendship that he had with Lydia so that he can focus on what he planned for Magnus. Then he walked away slowly from them.

"hey! You haven't told us what happened yesterday yet!"

Underhill yelled at Alec who was walking away from them already. Alec just smirked mischievously and just waved them goodbye. He really leave everyone hanging on this day and he doesn't even care to explain anything, be it what he knows or what he's going to do about it. all he knew now was that, he was on top of the world since he finally meet the one he long for.

 

 

 


	5. stay away from me

Sunday morning, Magnus woke up and went out of the house as usual to water the roses his father planted. Asmodeus really admire nature that he planted colourful roses in his front yard. That's why he likes to spend the summer up on the hill where he can explore the nature. As Magnus walked out, he saw a man sitting down on his feet with his back facing Magnus. The guy was wearing a black T-shirt which looks very unfamiliar with him especially from the back. The guy seems to be plucking the rose which makes Magnus even more annoyed coz sometimes some idiots will come and steal the roses his father planted just to give to their girlfriends. Typical.

"who are you and what are you doing with my roses?"

Magnus said seriously with his hands holding on to the hose he wanted to use to water the plant.

"the hose isn't working. You should fix that first."

the guy mumbled without looking at Magnus. Magnus was surprised by that voice knowing that it was Alec in his house right now.

"Alexander? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Magnus frowned his forehead half mad. Alec let out a small sigh as he stood up and turned to Magnus. Both his hands was on his back.

"the gate was open, so I walk in."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly making Magnus rolled his eyes annoyed.

"here, for you."

Alec smiled sweetly looking at Magnus as he reached out his hand with a stem of white rose in it. Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec cuz he was being ridiculous by plucking a perfectly beautiful flower.

"get out. What are you even doing here? Just get out before my dad saw you."

Magnus said quickly and took the rose away from him.

"no."

Alec smirked happily while shaking his head making Magnus annoyed. That was his plan anyway, meeting Magnus's father.

"you!"

Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec.

"what? You're going to shoot me with that?"

Alec asked sarcastically. Magnus pointed the hose to Alec and press the piston but no waters come out.

"I told you it should get fixed."

Alec chuckled softly. He knew the water won't come out cuz he already tried. He wanted to water the roses as well as soon as he arrived but the hose might have be broken already.

"what the hell is wrong with this thing?"

Magnus was annoyed since it's was working just fine yesterday. He pressed the trigger couple times and pointed it at himself to take a look at it. Suddenly, the water went off uncontrollably and he was shocked that the water just come out aggressively without the intention to stop. In no time, Magnus was soaked and so did Alec since he was pointing it at Alec too unintentionally.

"what the fuck!? How to make this stop?"

Magnus just didn't know what to do that he just struggled with the hose. Alec tried to take the hose away from Magnus to help him. Refusing the help, Magnus struggled with Alec fighting for the hose. He was hugging Magnus from behind as he tried to pull it up and away from Magnus.

The water was literally raining on them when pointed the hose. They were also fighting and Magnus was yelling at Alec while Alec tried to make him let go of that hose. When the water finally stop bursting out of the hose, they were both soaked already.

Magnus so annoyed that he just rolled his eyes to Alec while brushing the water away from his hair. Alec smirked looking at Magnus who looked so mad about what happened. He also was playing with his own hair and both of them looked too sexy for each other that they don't even notice about that. Magnus was wearing only white shirt and sweatpants. Since he was soaked, he was like shirtless all over again.

Alec had to stop and stare for a while since his sexy Magnus was there right in front of him again. Suddenly, he placed his hand on Magnus's shoulder as his thumb was brushing on his scar that reminds him of Magnus before the necklace did. The necklace was also visible from his transparent shirt at that moment. Magnus always had it on. Alec had to smile looking at his necklace again.

"now this is my Magnus. I'll never forget his stubborn scar."

Alec said softly making Magnus speechless. He didn't know Alec remember the scar as well. It's logic if Alec remember the necklace because he's the one that gave it to Magnus, but the scar happened just because of one moment they had and Alec remember that moment.

"but, I think you should change first. White shirt is too sexy for me to handle. I might jump onto you before you know it."

Alec whispered near Magnus's ear making Magnus makes his disgust face and pushed him away. He looked down on his shirt and his skin was showing. Since it's a bright morning, he suddenly felt embarrassed to be seen half naked like that by Alec altho he already did the other night. So he covered his body and step away from Alec.

"stop calling me your Magnus. I'm not and I hate it. Get out of my house."

Magnus said angrily and just walked into the house leaving Alec outside. Alec doesn't care what Magnus said and he's not going anywhere. Alec walked into the house and meet Asmodeus. He asked about where Magnus and his father lives in town from his parents and decided to visit immediately.

He introduced himself as the son of Maryse and Robert. Asmodeus was very glad to meet him as Maryse and Robert also send him regards which Alec makes as excuse to come visit. Asmodeus knew Alec very well too since he was Magnus's friend. They talked for awhile catching up while waiting for Magnus.

After Magnus changed, he went down and saw Alec still there. Asmodeus saw him come down but Magnus wanted to go back upstairs but Asmodeus called him and force him to sit down. He nags Magnus first for being so loud in the morning cuz he might disturb the neighbors with that fighting and yelling with Alec and all. Alec can't help but to chuckle slowly looking at Magnus who was just hearing his nagging father.

"Magnus, do you remember Alec? The Lightwood's eldest son?"

Asmodeus asked excitedly. Magnus just smiled and shook his head. Alec narrowed his eyes to Magnus since he knew Magnus remember him.

"you don't remember? You two were so close. You cried so badly when you knew he's going to study abroad."

Asmodeus said again making Alec giggled happily.

"yeah, his face was full of tears and snot."

Alec chuckled softly.

"yeah, right!"

Asmodeus laughed with Alec. Magnus was so annoyed that he just smiled bitterly. He didn't want to say anything about them making fun of him.

"look at him Magnus, he's grown up now, into a very handsome young man at that."

Asmodeus said enthusiastically as he patted Alec's shoulder as Alec smirked proudly at Magnus.

"oh well, I remember he used to be so cute and nice. That I remember! But now... He shouldn't have grown up."

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly making Asmodeus surprised. Alec also shocked with what Magnus blurted out that he can only chuckled nervously to Asmodeus after giving Magnus an angry look.

"Magnus! Why did you say that? Apologize to Alec now."

Asmodeus said firmly. Magnus rolled his eyes to Alec who was already smiling mischievously.

"no."

Magnus was being stubborn since they make fun of him just now.

"Magnus! I never taught my son to be so rude."

Asmodeus demanded for him to apologize again. Magnus sighed loudly looking at Alec who was very annoying at the moment.

"sorry."

Magnus said quickly since he just had to obey his father no matter what.

"say it like you mean it."

Asmodeus said again making Alec smirked happily.

"I'm sorry, Alec."

Magnus said word by word making Asmodeus satisfied. Alec also smirked as he was happy enough that Magnus still hasn't changed that much. He's still a good son that never disobey his father.

"so Alec, how's London?"

Asmodeus start talking again with Alec and Magnus just sat there like a statue without feeling the need to talk to Alec as well. He just let his father catching up with him. Asmodeus demanded for Alec to have lunch there after all that talking. With that, he stayed, gladly.

 

After lunch, Magnus walked Alec out of his house. He close the gate as they were out and saw Alec's car park right in front of the house. He crossed his arms still annoyed at the fact that Alec came to his house.

"would you stop bugging me already?"

Magnus said annoyed as they were walking to Alec's car.

"I didn't do anything."

Alec said nonchalantly. He turned to Magnus and smiled softly.

"why are you even here?"

he asked with his annoyed face.

"I'm catching up with old friend."

Alec answered without a doubt. Magnus scoffed unbelievably.

"and who is that?"

he asked sarcastically.

"you! Obviously."

Alec said softly.

"me? That's odd. You don't even know my name now I'm your old friend?"

Magnus said sarcastically making Alec scoffed unbelievably hearing his sarcastic voice.

"well how do you expect me to remember you when all I remember is a cute little boy who likes to follow me around and never talks back to me. Now you're all glittery and beautiful and rude and all. Maybe you're the one that should have not grown up. But I'm not complaining, I still..."

Alec smirked mischievously while looking at Magnus up and down. He was giving Magnus the look again. The look where he just wanted to shoved his tongue down Magnus's throat.

"oh just shut up. Can you stop acting like a freaking player for like one second? I'm so sick of it."

Magnus said angrily making Alec giggled cutely. Magnus will never stop being annoyed at Alec and he just feel angry all the time at Alec. He didn't even know why. All he knew was that he just wanted to stop hoping for his old Alexander. The guy changed and he should stop living in the past. He just wanted to let it all go now.

"I can stop forever just for you."

Alec said softly making Magnus rolled his eyes again. He hates it when Alec was giving him pickup line again.

"okay look. Your work here is done. You catch up with my father already, and now I'm catching up with you. So we're done right? We can go back to living our own separate lives. Don't come again. Bye."

Magnus said softly altho his voice sounded sarcastic. Then he turned away from Alec.

"wait!"

Alec said firmly as he took Magnus's hand preventing him to walk away. Magnus groaned annoyed since Alec always did that. He turned back to Alec with his annoyed face.

"I'm not done with you yet. I still want you to be mine."

Alec smirked mischievously. Magnus smirked as well as he suddenly remembered what Simon told him yesterday. Simon and Maia came to his house to talk about Friday night where Magnus just bailed on them.

"Oh, yeah, 100 bucks right? I didn't know I was that cheap."

Magnus said sarcastically. He knew all about the bet Alec was making to get him. They all were talking about it after both of them left. Alec frowned confused at first but then he remembered about the bet he made with his friends.

"what? How did yo-"

"Simon and Jace are a thing now. I know everything. Also, you have Lydia, so don't bother me! I'm not interested."

Magnus said seriously cutting him off. He was really mad now. Alec sighed softly hearing his mad little friend. He knew he really deserved this cold treatment for all the things he's done wrong even tho he didn't do it to Magnus on purpose. It's just another hook up plan gone wrong, or right. He couldn't even decide about that.

"well, first thing first, I already lost 300 bucks for you. Not that I care."

Alec said slowly as he stepped nearer to Magnus making him stepped backwards as Alec was talking. Magnus was also nervous with Alec's aggressive move that he just listened to him silently.

"second, Lydia and I are not together. We never were."

Magnus frowned his forehead half mad with Alec keep on getting closer. He looked back and Alec's car was getting nearer. Alec was pushing him towards it without even touching him.

"third, I'm still interested in you. So I won't stop bothering you."

Alec said softly as Magnus was already leaning on his car while Alec put his hands on it trapping Magnus inside them. Magnus groaned annoyed and looked away. He didn't know what to respond to that three statement. He hated the fact that Alec makes him speechless. He don't even get half of what Alec was talking about but he didn't want to ask.

"you're so annoying!"

he said firmly making his annoyed face to Alec. Their faces were inches away from each other when Magnus turned to face Alec. Their gaze meet.

"you are too."

Alec said softly. Alec's gaze went back and forth between Magnus's eyes and lips. After a few seconds of staring, he leaned in slowly. Magnus knew Alec was going to kiss him but then he run away from Alec by pushing his hand away and walked back to the gate. Alec sighed slowly feeling disappointed for not being able to kiss that beautiful guy. Then he turned to Magnus who was already walking away from him.

"just stay away from me."

Magnus said angrily giving him one last furious glance and walked into his house closing the gate before Alec. Alec laughed cutely listening to Magnus mad voice. He just can't help but want to not stay away from him at all. If the memories of their past meant nothing to Magnus anymore, he'll make new memories with him again. 

 


	6. I miss you every single day

Two months passed and Magnus was still avoiding Alec as much as he can while Alec was doing exactly the opposite. Magnus finally understood what Alec said about losing 300 bucks when Simon told him about Alec losing slash giving up the bet. He didn't want to go after DJ MG anymore, he just wants Magnus.

Jace told Simon everything since he was really into him. The thing with Jordan and Maia is somehow still a work in progress. Jace had asked Simon to be his boyfriend after two weeks of dating. The love story of theirs makes Magnus super jealous but still happy for them since Jace fall in love at first sight with Simon and Alec didn't even remember him when they first met after 8 years.

With that, he buried his feelings deep in his heart no matter how hard Alec tried to get closer or how much Simon and Maia convinced him to give Alec a chance. He just didn't want to admit his feelings for Alec. 8 years is just too long to keep holding on to that old feelings. If it's meant to be, maybe he'll fall in love with Alec all over again without the anchors of past memories around his feet.

It was the last day of exam and they will be having their summer break. Magnus was going to celebrate this day with his friends. He was excited about nailing the last paper that he just wanted to have fun tonight. Unfortunately for him, Asmodeus didn't let him go out that night since he knew Magnus couldn't even drink but Magnus sneaked out anyway. He went to the club he promised to meet his friends. Simon and Maia were already waiting for him.

"hey, glad you can make it."

Maia said teasingly knowing that he sneaked out of his house.

"wouldn't miss it for the world! To summer break!"

Magnus said excitedly as he raise his glass of water. He just wanted to dance all night because he loves to. He didn't care about booze and all but he really loves loud music and dancing. That's what he's there for. Maia and Simon were also excited to celebrate the start of their summer break. Jace would be there as well but he will be a bit late so that Simon can enjoy the time with his friends first before Jace completely take him away from them. They are just inseparable.

Standing by a tall and small round table where their drinks is served, Magnus started dancing, jumping up and down with lots of energy. Simon and Maia also dance a bit since they always enjoy Magnus dance more than their own.

Alec was also in the club, staring at Magnus from a far. He was in the  VIP section, sitting on the comfortable round couch while giving Magnus unsatisfied look. Magnus was wearing a tight black leather pants that looks very sexy and beautiful. He also was wearing a shirt with opened chest, showing a bit of that buff torso and most importantly his necklace. He didn't bother to cover it up which is making Alec annoyed. He didn't like seeing Magnus too exposed.

As Magnus was dancing, he tripped over his own dance and almost fall on his back but someone catch him. A hot tall and blond hair guy with blue eyes.

"oh, hi handsome."

Magnus said randomly and smiled to the guy while still in his arm. The guy smile and asked if he's okay. Magnus nodded. He's not even drunk but he just act like he is. Simon and Maia was just giving them teasing smile. It's hard to see Magnus all flirty so sudden.

"okay beautiful. Dance is good but I don't want to see you fall, unless to fall for me."

the guy gave Magnus a sudden pick up line making Magnus chuckled instantly.

"well I-"

Magnus was about to answer the guy but suddenly, Alec came to them and pulled Magnus out of the arm of that stranger. He had Magnus in his arms instead afterwards.

"get your hands off my man. He's mine. Now scoot! Skedaddle."

Alec said quickly cutting him off and chase that blond guy away in a second. Everyone knows Alec Lightwood and no one dares to mess with him. That's why the guy just left.

"what the hell?"

Magnus released himself from Alec's hands that were holding on to his waist from behind. He turned to Alec and frowned at him.

"who the hell is your man?"

Magnus added angrily.

"you!"

Alec said firmly.

"I'm not! Leave me alone!"

Magnus said angrily.

"no! You're such an immature guy. You sneak out, and wear this revealing clothes. You wanna provoke everyone in the club or what?!"

Alec said sarcastically making Magnus gasped offended.

"mind your own business! It has nothing to do with you!"

Magnus said nonchalantly.

"don't talk back to me! Act your age, will you? Or grow up! You're such a child."

Alec said firmly.

"I'm a grown up already!"

Magnus said angrily. He hated that Alec always treated him like a little guy who needs someone to protect him at all cost.

"grown up my ass! You can't even drink booze, now you wanna flirt with just anyone?"

Alec said half mad. He was just jealous to be frank.

"who said I can't drink?"

Magnus said angrily and took Simon's drink, a glass of bourbon and drink it in one shot. Maia and Simon already gasped unbelievably as he drank it.

"Magnus no!"

Simon yelled.

"OMG Alec! Look what you've done. One glass can already make him wasted."

Maia said worriedly. Alec just narrowed his eyes to Magnus.

"what happens if he's drunk?"

Alec asked Maia and Simon.

"I can drink!"

Magnus cut them off. Magnus took another shot of Maia's making his friends screamed more, worried. Alec just rolled his eyes while Magnus trying to prove a point to him. In the next minute, Magnus had already drink 7 or 8 glasses of random alcohol making him wasted in no time. He just wanted to prove that he can drink to Alec.

He leaves the table and went to the middle of the dance floor straight to the pole. He did pole dancing gracefully getting applause from everyone in the club. DJ MG pole dancing isn't something they can watch everyday.

Alec shook his head unbelievably looking at Magnus who was already dancing and drunk. He pulled Magnus down from the pole stage and carried him in his arms, stopping him from continuing. He took Magnus to the VIP lounge to calm him down. Maia and Simon was already there with their own date, making out. Since Alec was there to take care of Magnus, they just leave those two alone. Magnus tried to drink more since there's more booze on the table.

"Magnus, enough! You're wasted."

Alec said half mad stopping him to drink again.

"wasted? Am not! It's not in my dictionary. I have a strong neck. It's like a strong pipe that can take any liquid! Here, feel it!"

Magnus said in his drunken state. He put Alec's hand on his neck for him to feel his strong neck. Alec rolled his eyes not knowing how to deal with drunk Magnus. He took away his hand and ignore Magnus for a second since Magnus started to quiet down and leaned back on the couch. He stared blankly at Alec who was annoyed at Magnus's behavior tonight.

"you! Dog!"

Magnus said randomly.

"what!?"

Alec crossed his arms and turned to Magnus.

"look at them! Making out, in love. You'll never have that. You are a jerk. A player. You'll never know how it feels to love someone so badly. You..."

Magnus said confidently pointing at Simon and Jace. His sentence also stop in the middle since he didn't know what to say anymore.

"okay that's it! I'm taking you home."

Alec had enough of Magnus's ranting and raving about how much of a jerk he is.

"noooo..."

Magnus pouted as Alec was pulling him out of the room. Alec just forced a piggy back ride to him. He pulled Magnus by his hands and carried him on his back in a split second. He walked out of the club leaving his friends. After walking away from the loud noises in the club, Magnus started to talk in a low voice rather than yelling at Alec all the time when they were in the club.

"let me down."

Magnus whispered softly with his head on Alec's shoulder.

"stay still."

Alec said slowly while tightened his grip on Magnus's legs. Magnus obeyed and went silent for a while. In his drunken state, he could somehow feel that very safe and secure feelings in his embrace. Alec's back was warm as it always been.

"Alexander.."

Magnus said softly breaking the silence.

"yes.."

Alec said monotonously.

"I'm not a child anymore. I can drink now. But how could you grow into such a lame person?"

Magnus mumbled cutely making Alec giggled surprised.

"how so?"

he asked spontaneously wondering what Magnus think about him.

"you are a player. You are narcissistic. You act like you own everything. You don't own me. I own me."

Magnus said cutely making Alec smiled. He didn't know what to say about that, so he just nodded.

"but that's not why. That's not why I hate you. Ugh, I hate you."

Magnus pouted cutely.

"why?"

Alec had to ask.

"I never forget you but you forget about me. You're such a jerk. I remember every single thing about everything but you don't. You went away leaving me behind, then you come back and can't even remember my name. I waited. For 8 freaking years! For nothing."

Magnus mumbled cutely also sadly. Alec sighed slowly feeling very heartbroken for making Magnus felt that way.

"Magnus, I never forget you. How can I when you're always on my mind? I miss you every single day. And, I'm sorry for not recognizing you earlier. But I do now. So from now on, I will always take care of you."

Alec said softly as he stopped walking and looked over his shoulder where Magnus was leaning on. Magnus chuckled cutely hearing what Alec said. He felt the happiness riling up in his veins as he heard sincerity in that mature voice of Alec.

"Promise?"

Magnus asked as he lifted his head excitedly while showing his pinky finger to Alec's face while his other hand was holding on Alec's collarbone tighter.

"promise."

Alec said softly as he brushed his chin against Magnus's pinky promise. He can't give his pinky finger since he was holding on to Magnus, so he gave his chin instead which makes Magnus laughed cutely.

Then he sighed relieved and leaned back on Alec's shoulder. Smile never leave his face. Alec stared at him for a moment as their lips were only inches away, again. He bite his lower lips fighting the urge to kiss Magnus but he can't. Not anymore.

He leaned in slowly but then, Magnus choked. He felt like throwing up as the alcohol wanna come out. Alec put him down quickly and let him throw up in the alley. He rubbed Magnus's back gently as he throw up. Alec can't help but to feel disappointed about not getting the kiss again but still worried about this little guy who was so immature sometimes that he didn't know how to deal with.

After he was done puking, Alec took Magnus home safely.


	7. only an idiot can't recognize me right away

> _"Magnus, come.. I wanna show you something."_
> 
> _Alec hold Magnus's hand and walked to the stable. The Lightwood's farm has a lot of things. A stable for horses is one of them._
> 
> _"_ _look at that. My first pony. His name is chairman meow."_
> 
> _Alec said softly as he showed Magnus a pony. A horse just gave birth and Robert gave Alec his first horse to take care of. He was so excited to show it to Magnus as the summer break is almost there. And since Magnus is all he can think of, he named the pony after Magnus's cat. Magnus loves animals as much as Alec does. He always talk about his cat with Alec. Sadly, last summer, Magnus told him that chairman meow died from getting hit by a car and Magnus didn't want to have cat anymore. He's not over chairman meow and no cat can replace him._
> 
> _"why chairman meow?"_
> 
> _Magnus laughed throwing his head back hearing the name._
> 
> _"well, because you loves chairman meow. Since you don't want to have cat anymore, we can share this pony and call him that."_
> 
> _Alec said casually._
> 
> _"but chairman meow is a cat. You cannot name a horse meow. It's for cat. You should call him chairman neigh or something."_
> 
> _Magnus suggest._
> 
> _"_ _no.. I don't want to. I like chairman meow better. Plus, it reminds me of you."_
> 
> _Alec said nonchalantly making Magnus nodded lightly. He didn't know what to feel about that but he didn't hate it as well._
> 
> _"hmm.. Okay, so he's mine too?"_
> 
> _he asked promptly just agree with the name given to that horse._
> 
> _"yup he's ours."_
> 
> _Alec said eagerly._
> 
> _"so, I'm the dad and you're the mom?"_
> 
> _Magnus said excitedly as well but his question makes Alec startled._
> 
> _"what the hell? Why am I the mom? You're the mom."_
> 
> _he said unsatisfied. He didn't want to be the mom coz it's for girl._
> 
> _"why should that be me? You're the one that name it."_
> 
> _Magnus said spontaneously making Alec confused._
> 
> _"what does that have anything to do with this?"_
> 
> _Alec question him since he had no clue why naming the horse makes him the mother._
> 
> _"mom gives name. Dad approve."_
> 
> _Magnus said confidently._
> 
> _"that's ridiculous. It's my pony and I get to decide to be the mom or dad."_
> 
> _Alec crossed his arms sulking cuz it feels like Magnus was calling him a girl._
> 
> _"but you said it's mine too."_
> 
> _Magnus crossed his arms as well, sulking. They both pouted cutely at each other giving one another unsatisfied look. One of their many fights. In the end, they still can't figure out who should be the mom and dad but they surely happy with the pony they have. That summer taught them about responsibility of having a pet._

 

Magnus opened his eyes immediately as he realized that he was laughing in his sleep. He scoffed sarcastically at himself since he still can't get over the memories of him and Alec. No matter how much he tried to get over Alec, he just can't. 

"why the hell did I dream about chairman meow?"

he woke up slowly and the room started spinning.

"oh fuck! Why the hell did I drink so much either?!"

Magnus cursed himself for giving himself a bad hungover. He drink a glass of water from his nightstand which must have been prepared by his father. He didn't know how to face his father now considering he sneak out last night and he had no idea how he got home. He was sure his father knew all about it already. Like a thief in the middle of the night, Magnus went downstairs and race to the kitchen to get something to eat. He needs to get the nauseous feeling off of his stomach. After he filled up his stomach, he went to the living room to see if his father was there. He can't run away from him anyway. He needed to apologize for his misbehave.

"Morning dad."

Magnus smiled making his innocent look. He was just peeking through the curtains before entering the living room.

"Magnus come here."

he called him instantly after seeing Magnus. He was just waiting for Magnus to wake up so that he can talked about last night. Magnus obeyed and go straight to the couch placing his sorry ass on.

"You are behaving so badly lately. What is wrong with you?"

Asmodeus said half mad.

"Dad, please don't be mad. I just wanna have fun with my friends. It's summer break. I won't be able to meet them for two month after this. Why can't I have some fun?"

he asked innocently. Asmodeus shook his head unbelievably.

"the thing is, you sneak out. You need to be disciplined."

Asmodeus said firmly.

"Dad! I'm not a child anymore."

Magnus frowned. He can sense that Asmodeus is planning something to discipline him.

"only a child would sneak out. Grown up ask for permission. Plus, you can't even drink. You were drunk like a monkey yesterday. Luckily Alec bring you home safely. If it wasn't for Alec, I don't know what will happen to you."

Asmodeus said in a serious tone. Magnus rolled his eyes hearing Alec's name. He didn't remember why Alec was the one who take him home but he certainly not so grateful for that since he's the reason Magnus drink in the first place.

"you need to be disciplined. That's why, I got you a job. For the summer, you have to work in Idris. At the Lightwood's farm."

Asmodeus said firmly. Idris. A small village up in the hill where he always spend his summer at. Lightwood's farm. Alec's house where there's a lot of agriculture thing that Magnus can't even begin to describe. Cows, horse, orchards full of fruits, most importantly, grapes.

"what?!"

he asked surprised. He may not have a plan for the summer yet but he definitely didn't want to spend it in a place where he and Alec have a lot of memories together.

"yes! I already talked to Maryse and Robert. You will be their errand boy for the summer. The one who will be in charge of disciplining you and take care of you there will be Alec."

Asmodeus said smoothly without even stutter. He had it all figured out. He just wanted the best for his only son.

"what!? You've got to be kidding me!"

Magnus gasped unbelievably.

"I'm not. Go pack now. Alec will come in an hour to pick you up."

he said firmly.

"But dad-"

"go! Now."

Asmodeus said in his serious tone making Magnus speechless. With all due respect, he obeyed and just went upstairs to pack his bags. 

 

Alec came to pick Magnus up as promised. Asmodeus was firm to make Magnus go no matter how much he begged not to. He really didn't want to go as soon as he saw Alec walked into his house. On the other, Alec was very happy to get to spend the summer with Magnus again. He just wanted to bring Magnus to the place where he can recall their precious memories together. The whole journey to Lightwood resort and farm, which has just been upgraded, was taking a very long time since Magnus was giving Alec the silent treatment all the way there.

"oh come on. It's going to be a 3 hours drive. You can't ignore me that long."

Alec said softly while Magnus was crossing his arms, annoyed with the fact the fact Alec had planned this with his father and he knew Magnus couldn't even disobey Asmodeus. Magnus stay silent, ignoring Alec all the way. Alec chuckled at his stubbornness and also amazed by his ability to really ignore him. Despite all that, nothing can change his feelings for Magnus. They arrived at the resort right on time. Magnus was already sleeping soundly by the time they reached there. Alec smiled sweetly looking at Magnus. He unbuckle the seatbelt and pulled it slowly off of Magnus. His lips fell on those moist looking lips again. He just wanted to felt it against his own. He stare at him silently. Suddenly, Magnus woke up with Alec's face right before him.

"Alexander, what are you doing?"

Magnus startled shockingly.

"Nothing. I just undo your seatbelt."

Alec said quickly and get away from Magnus.

"we're here. Let's go. "

Alec said and get out of the car. Magnus rolled his eyes annoyed with Alec for no particular reason. They walked to the main house which was surrounded by small cabins where the resort was located. As they reached the main entrance, Maryse and Robert walked out of the house.

"Magnus!"

Maryse screamed happily as he saw Magnus. She hugged Magnus tightly as she was excited to see him again. Magnus hugged her back.

"wow... Look at you. You've grown up into a very fine young man but still cute like when you were little."

Maryse said softly after she let go of him while cupping his face.

"yes you are! And if i saw you elsewhere, I would probably recognize you right away! My boy!"

Robert said happily as he patted his back.

"I know right? Only an idiot can't recognize me right away."

Magnus said sarcastically. Alec tried to pinch him but he ran to the back of Alec's parents.

"Alec, stop teasing him."

Maryse said jokingly angry.

"mom, I'm your son. You guys should hug me first. Not him."

Alec said unsatisfied.

"well, he's like my son too."

Maryse stroke Magnus's arms while looking at Alec. Magnus stuck out his tongue to Alec making Alec narrowed his eyes to him, annoyed.

"Magnus, you go to your room and rest. It must be tiring coming all the way here. Alec will show you the way. I already have the housekeeper prepare the guest room for you. It's near to the main house and I hope you will have a good time here, okay?"

Maryse said softly ignoring Alec's whine. Magnus smiled and nodded happily. Alec walked to Magnus's room right away after Maryse gave him the cue.

"Alec, help him bring the bag."

Maryse said slowly since Alec didn't even give him a hand.

"no mom. I can't. I have to teach him how to be responsible and discipline him."

Alec said firmly giving Magnus an arrogant look. Then he make his way to the room again.

"it's okay Maryse. I'll handle it myself. It's not that heavy anyway."

Magnus smiled. Maryse just shook her head lightly looking at her son, ignoring Magnus.

"so, here's your room."

Alec showed a small cabin beside the main house which is like a guest room.

"wow, this place changed a lot."

Magnus said amazed while looking at the surroundings of the house which already changed. It's been 8 years anyway since he was there.

"yeah, a lot has changed. We have to renovate for a greater publicity. I'm trying to improve the Lightwood resort and farm to be a better place to stay and visit. I even make this little cabin looks like a small Italy. I'm brilliant, aren't I?"

Alec explained excitedly when Magnus was amazed with his work.

"show off."

Magnus rolled his eyes to Alec. Alec sighed slowly since Magnus was giving him the cold act again. He just walked inside his room as he opened the door for Magnus.

"here's your room. Get changed. You'll start work in 15 minutes."

Alec said nonchalantly making Magnus gasped unbelievably. He didn't even get to enjoy the view of his room yet.

"what?! Your mom said I should get rest."

Magnus said unsatisfied. Alec smirked mischievously and and walked to him.

"listen. You are here to work as an exchange for your food and accommodation. If you don't want to work, you can sleep in the stable and eat the grass."

he shrugged nonchalantly without any hint of joking at all. Magnus gasped unbelievably at what Alec said. Alec walked closer to him again smiling mischievously. Magnus had to step back from him as Alec was getting closer.

"and starting from now, I'm your boss. You have to call me boss and if you disobey me, I'm gonna have to punish you."

Alec said softly with a smirk on his face. They were already standing only a few inches from each other when Magnus's back was already leaning against the other end of bedhead.

"punish me? And how is that?"

Magnus scoffed sarcastically. He didn't think Alec dared to punish him anyway. He crossed his arms trying to create some distance between them but Alec was too close. Alec smirked mischievously. He put his hands on the end of the bed trapping Magnus inside him as usual.

"if you wanna know my special G rule, try to disobey me. I'll show you how."

Alec said daringly.

"now don't make me tell you twice. Get changed. Or you want me to help you? With pleasure."

Alec said slowly as he already reached Magnus's collar to unbutton his shirt.

"ugh, fine! go away. I'll change now."

Magnus said annoyed taking Alec's hands off of his shirt.

"well, just so you know, G means getting horny. So be prepared for it if you disobey me."

Alec whispered near Magnus's ear casually making Magnus frowned his forehead and pushed him further.

"okay fine. I won't."

Magnus rolled his eyes to Alec who was already looking at his lips. He hates it when Alec looked like he was craving for a kiss from Magnus cuz a part of him knew he wanted that kiss as well, so he pushed Alec out of his room. He closed the door before him as Alec was out. Alec scoffed happily as the journey to win that stubborn little man's heart is just about to begin and it won't be easy.

 

 

Alec bring Magnus to an empty stable to start his first errand. He gave him a shovel and told him to clean the stables.

"what?"

he asked surprised looking at an empty wide space full of hays and some dirt.

"gather these horseshit in that wheelbarrow."

Alec said simply.

"these are horseshit? Are you kidding me?"

Magnus asked surprised. No wonder it smells so bad.

"nope. Happy shoveling."

Alec replied happily making Magnus felt unsatisfied.

"why do I have-"

Alec stopped his words by pulling Magnus by his waist and leaned closer to his face making Magnus gasped.

"you want to say it twice or started to get horny with you? I can do both."

Alec whispered near his lips. Magnus gulped for a second when Alec's lips nearly touched his. Then he pushed Alec away instantly.

"fine. I'll do it."

Magnus rolled his eyes and took the shovel. He started shoveling the shit and put it into the wheelbarrow provided. Alec was being so annoying when he just sit on the fence watching Magnus.

"why don't you have to do it as well?"

he asked suddenly making Alec laughed.

"I'm your boss. I'm here to supervise you. Why should I be doing it as well? You're the errand boy here."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly making Magnus stared at him in annoyance.

"what a jerk."

Magnus rolled his eyes. He started shoveling like a good errand boy making Alec scoffed sarcastically. After a while, naughty thoughts came to his mind. He shoveled up the shit from the ground hardly until it flew away to Alec, almost. Alec widened his eyes as he saw that shit almost reached him near the fence.

"ops sorry. I overused my strength. It's hard being a strong man."

Magnus said apologetically yet sarcastically.

"oh it's fine. I'm not the one that have shovel horseshit to be disciplined."

Alec said softly while while brushing his arm making sure he's clear of any kind of dirt. His calmness makes Magnus pouted, disappointed that he can't annoy Alec at all and he was still in his disciplining-Magnus mode. Magnus can't help but to be more annoyed with Alec's bossiness. He did the work as told until late evening and just in time for dinner.

Later that night, Alec came to Magnus's room and knock on his window. Magnus heard it and peeked through the curtains. He frowned his eyes when he saw Alec.

"what do you want?"

he asked as soon as he opened the curtains. Altho he didn't open the window, Alec can still hear him and so did he.

"I just came to tell you that your work tomorrow start at 6am. Don't be late."

Alec said firmly as he sounded like a boss again.

"why don't you just call?"

Magnus rolled his eyes again, annoyed.

"well, I don't have your number. You wouldn't call me, remember? But, If you want me to call, you can give me your number."

Alec said subtly hoping Magnus to give him that.

"no!"

he said firmly not wanting to give Alec any chance to get any closer to him in any way.

"then, I'm going to come over every night to tell you this."

Alec said softly as he was hiding his disappointment.

"fine. Whatever."

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly.

"also, if you're late, I'm going to get into your room and wake you up."

Alec added.

"and how so?"

Magnus asked cutely knowing that Alec can't even get into his room. Alec narrowed his eyes to Magnus and run to the door. Magnus did as well and locked his door immediately. Since it's also a glass door with curtains, Alec can see Magnus fully. He was wearing a casual shirt with shorts. He just give up trying to get into that room since he get to see Magnus all smiling happily - as he managed to lock the door- instead of looking annoyed all the time. He missed that smile Magnus had.

"you can't get in."

Magnus stuck out his tongue to Alec playfully. Alec had to laugh looking at that cute man in front of him knowing that he will never get in to that room. Magnus waved at him cutely and wanted to close the curtains but Alec called him again.

"wait.."

he said firmly with his usual voice.

"what else?"

Magnus groaned annoyed. He thought it was over but Alec still wanted to disturb him.

"I bring this for you."

Alec showed Magnus a basket full of grapes. Magnus's eyes widened as he saw his favorite fruits.

"you want it? Come and get it."

Alec smirked mischievously knowing that Magnus can't resist grapes. He remembers how Magnus really loved it and can never get enough of it.

"no. I don't want. You'll try to get into my room if I go out."

Magnus gulped looking at those fruits but he won't let Alec play with him.

"so what? Don't you want that? You're a man now. Why can't another man go into your room and do some stuff. Grown up stuff."

Alec said seductively while looking down on his shorts. He can't help it when Magnus was looking too sexy with his legs exposed like that.

"shut up you perv. Just go."

Magnus said angrily giving him one last furious glance before he turned away.

"no.. Wait.. One last thing."

Alec gestured him to come closer to the glass door.

"what is it?"

Magnus frowned cutely and groaned softly again. He can't really chase him away if Alec keeps on calling him like that. He also doesn't want to actually.

"come closer, I don't want anyone to hear this."

Alec said softly while cupping his hands around his mouth wanting Magnus to get nearer to the glass. Magnus did as he was told and place his ear near the glass as his cheek almost touched it. Alec was elated as Magnus cutely did that and smiled before he said the thing he wanted to say.

"I'm gonna leave the basket out here, you can come and get it when I'm gone. And-"

Alec said slowly. Then, Alec give a kiss on his cheek which was actually on the glass of the door but the sound was enough to make Magnus freaked out. It felt like Alec was kissing him and it was very sweet but Magnus doesn't want to read too much into it. Alec must have done it for fun. He frowned at Alec angrily and closed the curtains instantly. Alec chuckled softly looking at his cute old friend.

"good night Magnus."

Alec whispered to the room as he walked away. It may be still a long way to go to reach Magnus's heart but he surely won't give up.


	8. my heart race when you are near

Magnus had to work so hard in the next 5 days and most of them includes horseshit and all. He has to mix the the horsehit to make manure for fertilizer at the farm. He feed the cows, horses. He also has to rearrange the hays in the paddy field and all sorts of stuff related to farming.

When he had something to complain, Alec always teased him as he tried to kiss Magnus all the time but failed endlessly too. It was in some way a torture for both of them since they both wanted it but didn't know if the other wanted too as much as he did. One was afraid that the other just did it for fun since he was a player now while the other one was scared to go further since he doesn't want the guy to hate him more than he already did.

Alec had no idea what Magnus actually felt for him now. Magnus's ignorance towards Alec's effort to try to make it up for all those years they lost is somehow very stressful and those are a lot harder than the work Magnus has to do.

After all that horrible first week of the summer, Magnus finally get a day off which allow him to sleep longer than usual. It's not that awful if he really thinks about it because he gets to see another side of Alec that he used to admire. A caring yet strict person like when he was little. He didn't know how he grew up into a narcissist jerk but it's not all bad. The confidence he had makes him looks more charming than usual, Magnus had to admit that one thing. Being the boss of him, Magnus can see that Alec is responsible as well.

They also had fun with each other and Magnus can't deny how he loves Alec being by his side again. Without him realize, he was already up and thinking about what to do since he can't sleep anymore. He was so used to wake up at 6am lately and it's already 7am. He felt like he has been sleeping for a long time already.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door forcing him to wake up from his lying under the covers. He opened the door with a half opened eyes and bed hair. Alec was stunned looking at Magnus who looks very sexy even when he just woke up.

"what do you want? It's my day off remember? Boss?"

Magnus asked annoyed since Alec just stared at him blankly from the moment he opened the door.

"I know it's your day off. You don't have to call me boss today. Call me Alexander."

Alec said excitedly as he missed the way Magnus call him that.

"fine. What you want, Alexander?"

Magnus asked simply. He had no idea how he makes Alec so happy just by calling his full name.

"I wanna hang out with you today."

Alec said softly.

"no thanks. I wanna sleep."

Magnus turned him down instantly and wanted to close the door again but Alec hold the door. Altho he can't sleep anymore, he just wanted to lay in bed all day.

"Magnus, come on. It's your day off. Can't we just spend time together like we used to in the summer?"

Alec said softly hoping Magnus would wanna hang out with him. Magnus looked doubtful making Alec said quickly.

"for old times sake?"

he made his puppy eyes to Magnus as well.

"ugh fine. I'll get ready."

Magnus said softly agreeing to go with him. He can't sleep anyway, he might as well just spend time with Alec for old times sake. He closed the door and get ready.

Alec was already smiling happily outside while waiting for Magnus. He had so many things planned for the day and he just can't wait to relive their memories together.

Alec bring Magnus to the stables and one worker already bring out a big brown horse for Alec.

"you remember him?"

Alec asked softly as he went to pet the horse. Magnus walked to Alec's front to pet the horse as well, from the other side.

"chairman meow?"

Magnus said softly. His smile lights up the whole place making Alec smiled happily inside.

"wow. You remember."

Alec said impressed.

"of course. It's you who don't."

Magnus replied sarcastically. Alec sighed slowly knowing that Magnus still hate him for not recognizing him and he had no idea when Magnus will stop throwing that on his face.

"let's ride him."

Alec said softly ignoring Magnus's sarcasm.

"hey, chairman meow... Your second dad is here today. Will you let him ride with us?"

Alec asked softly and maybe Magnus was dreaming but he was sure that the horse nodded a bit. Alec smiled and climb up chairman meow. Then, Alec reached out his hand to pull Magnus up as well.

"second dad?"

Magnus asked sarcastically while looking up to Alec who already sitting on the back of the horse comfortably, ignoring Alec's hand for a while.

"yeah. The perks of being gay. We both can be dad. Don't have to argue about that anymore right?"

Alec said softly remembering that they used to fight over who gets to be the father.

"wow, you said the G word."

Magnus said sarcastically surprised. He heard that Alec had come out as gay already and stop the I-dabble crap. He was happy for Alec that he finally come clean with his own sexuality.

"whatever Magnus. I'm gay and I know it. Happy now?"

Alec said half mad.

"why would I be happy with that? I don't care who you wanted to do with. It's your business."

Magnus said nonchalantly making Alec smiled bitterly. He didn't want to fight him, so he just stretched out his arm for Magnus again to climb up their horse.

"how do I know you won't make me fall?"

Magnus asked doubtfully since he haven't rode a horse since a long time ago. Chairman meow was actually the first and last horse he had ever ride.

"the only one I would make you fall for is me, not chairman meow. Now stop being a coward and take my hand."

Alec said firmly. Magnus pouted since Alec said the coward word which makes him take Alec's hand instantly. He pulled Magnus up and placed him right in front of himself.

"there's nothing to be afraid of, isn't it?"

Alec said softly near his ear. He knew Magnus was just stalling because he was afraid to ride a horse. Alec knew Magnus all too well. He remembers that Magnus can only ride a horse with someone else and it was either his father or Alec.

Alec, on the other hand was born into a cowboy like family. Respect, discipline and brave family. Riding a horse is a must know how for him and he is very good at it. Magnus didn't answer him and just rolled his eyes to Alec. He didn't want to answer him since he felt like Alec was mocking him cuz he must have known that Magnus was afraid to ride a horse. He was always like that since he was little. Alec sighed in silence as Magnus was ignoring him.

"it's so beautiful up here."

Magnus said softly and smiled happily when Alec bring him up the hill. The view was remarkable with mountain covered in morning haze. It's not too cold also after the sun rises. Summer has its own perk of providing a beautiful morning view in the mountains.

"It is, isn't it? It's not so bad to hang out with me, right? Why do you always have to defy everything I say?"

Alec said softly as he expressed his dissatisfaction with Magnus's refusal earlier. Alec looked at Magnus as he stopped chairman meow from walking to enjoy the view.

"cuz, I can't say yes to you. Then you'll win and you will think you own me."

Magnus said as he looked over his shoulder to Alec.

"well, I do want to own you."

Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"see! You are so annoying and I'm not gonna let you win."

Magnus said annoyed and turned to the view of the valley, looking away from Alec.

"win what exactly?"

Alec asked curiously.

"your bet."

Magnus said simply.

"what bet?"

Alec frowned.

"you think I don't know?"

Magnus smirked as he turned his head to Alec again with his arms crossed. Since Alec was holding the rope on chairman meow, he trusted Alec to hold him by the waist, preventing him from falling or unbalanced.

"you think I don't know that you know that I already lost? Until when are you going to throw that on my face?"

Alec raised his eyebrow to Magnus. Magnus pouted since Alec was right. He knew he shouldn't bring up the past like that again but it's the only thing that kept himself from giving in to Alec like he wanted to.

"until I no longer see your face."

Magnus said giving him a nonchalant shrug. He needed a reason not to fall in love with Alec again.

"so, I have to bear that all my life? Fine then. I'll try."

Alec said slowly and gave Magnus a confident look.

"all your life? Alexander, don't worry. We can go our separate ways after this summer. I know you're only doing this because my dad asked you to."

Magnus smiled bitterly and looked away again.

"I'm not. I'm doing this cuz I wanted to. Then, what about next summer? You don't want to see me anymore? Summer is our thing."

Alec said softly trying to hide his feelings that was hurting like hell.

"summer is our thing? We don't have a thing, Alexander. You know that."

Magnus shook his head and scoffed sarcastically making Alec felt more offended.

"fine, whatever. If that's what you want, let's enjoy our one last summer with being that old Magnus and Alec in the summer like we used to. No more fighting and defying whatever I say."

Alec said seriously making a deal with Magnus.

"okay fine."

Magnus agreed instantly even when his heart was hurting as well when Alec said that it would be their last summer. Who knows there will be a real ending for their summer romance for good.

 

After horse riding, Alec took Magnus to their own usual spot up in the hill. A big tree where a white bench is still there and the hammock was renewed especially for both of them to sit on. Alec had tied colorful rope on all over the branches and as the wind blows, the rope flew gracefully in the air from the branches. He covered Magnus's eyes with his hands and bring him slowly towards the tree. He turned Magnus to him and asked him opened his eyes.

"what do you see?"

Alec asked cutely.

"my Alexander."

Magnus said softly with a smile making Alec giggled cutely.

"okay, now close your eyes again."

Alec said and Magnus did. He turned Magnus around to face the tree.

"now, open your eyes."

Alec said softly while holding Magnus's waist closing the distance between them. Magnus gasped in awe when he saw the beautiful decorations and he was more happy with the fact that their spot was still the same as ever altho everything looked new. At the very least, the tree still look the same.

"wow! It's so beautiful! You made this?"

Magnus asked eagerly looking at the tree while holding Alec's hands. Alec was elated as Magnus didn't try to put his hand away.

"yup! Wake up early this morning to tie all those up."

Alec said softly. He also prepared some snacks for them to have lunch with. A picnic mat and a picnic basket was there under the tree. Magnus's eyes fall onto a basket of grapes next to the picnic basket which makes him more excited.

"grapes!"

Magnus run and sit on the picnic mat. Alec sighed slowly as Magnus was ignoring what he was saying again. Magnus eats the grapes uninvited but Alec was still happy looking at his Magnus, being all excited about at least the one thing he prepared. Magnus stretched out his legs to sit comfortably on the mat. He smiled sweetly at Alec looking back and forth between Alec and his favorite fruit. Alec smiled back knowing that Magnus was happy enough that he smiled nonstop. They were just exchanging glances as they were happy with just being by each other's side.

Magnus also feed Alec the grapes as he was loving it so much. Alec was very happy when Magnus did that. It feels like the old them all over again. After they eat the sandwiches, the snack Alec packed for them, Magnus continue eating his grapes. Alec on the other hand was already full and he promptly lay his head on Magnus's lap.

"Alexander!"

Magnus was shocked at the sudden gesture. He looked down on his lap seeing Alec acting cute.

"please... I woke up early to set this up. I deserve a good rest at least. Can I sleep for a while?"

Alec said cutely making his puppy eyes hoping that Magnus let him sleep on his lap.

"ugh fine."

Magnus said simply. Alec grinned widely as he took Magnus by his hand and put it on his chest. He smiled sweetly with his eyes closed as he hold Magnus's free hand tightly. Magnus just let him while his other hand was eating the grapes he loves so much. After a minute of silence, Magnus tried to focus on his hand that's on Alec's chest. A weird feeling came across his heart as he was feeling Alec's heart beating fast under his skin. He was worried sick.

"Alexander! Wake up!"

Magnus said quickly while shaking Alec's body.

"what? Why? I haven't sleep yet."

Alec asked surprised as he opened his eyes.

"why is your heart beating so fast? Are you okay?"

he asked cutely while feeling Alec's neck and forehead, worried that he was sick. Alec bit his lower lips fighting the urge to kiss Magnus right at the second because of how cute he was right now.

"no I'm not."

Alec pouted cutely as he was excited that Magnus seems very caring towards him.

"what's wrong?"

he asked, still worried.

"I'm with you. My heart race when you are near. It loves you."

Alec said softly as he smiled widely, looking up to Magnus. Magnus sighed relieved. He was glad that Alec wasn't sick or anything since he can still joke about it. Then he smiled bitterly while looking down on Alec's face. He was so used to Alec's playboy act that he just thinks it's not worth to be mad at anymore, or annoyed.

"wow. Another pickup line. Great. Keep going. You must have a lot on your sleeve. Give me a british pick up line."

Magnus said sarcastically making Alec pouted. The sarcasm sounds too cold for him.

"have I told you I'm sorry about not recognizing you earlier?"

Alec said promptly making Magnus stunned but he keeps his poker face on.

"who knows. Are you sorry? I mean, it doesn't matter. You have a lot of people to remember anyway, or forget. I'm not that important."

he said quickly.

"you are."

Alec said slowly under his nose. He wanted Magnus to know that he is important but Magnus just didn't seem to care about him at all. Also, the way Magnus answer, he must have not remember their conversation they had when Magnus was drunk the other night.

"what?"

he asked since Alec's words aren't clear enough.

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you earlier but I do now. So from now on, I will always take care of you."

Alec said softly as he pours his heart out to him. He thought that he should tell him that because it doesn't count if Magnus can't remember.

"no need. I can take care of myself. You can mind your own business."

Magnus said nonchalantly which unintentionally hurt Alec. The reaction when he was sober and drunk was way too different.

"I never forget about you. You're the reason I look forward to summer every year."

Alec said softly. Magnus was speechless hearing Alec's confession but he didn't know how to react to that.

"it's all in the past."

Magnus said slowly after a few seconds of silence. He didn't know what to say when Alec was being all soft and sincere.

"okay Magnus. I am a narcissistic jerk. I was adored when I get there and eventually hooking up with people to blend in. I'm not proud of it but I can't change what I did. I am a pleasure seeking bastard, blame my hormones at that time. Also, I dabble between men and women because I can't stand admitting the fact that I'm only interested in men. I can't tell anyone about it because I hate being different. I have no one to turn to. Yes, I have my friends but it's not the same. I am in a foreign country for fuck sake! Did you expect me to stay the same when you also changed? Into someone so annoying at that. And you know what? This is basically all your fault."

Alec said half yelling as he was done trying to talk to Magnus in a soft way.

"What the hell? My fault? Why?"

Magnus was dumbfounded when the blame was suddenly on him.

"You weren't there for me. Yes, I left but you did too. You never came back here. I called every summer break to ask if you were here. You never were."

Alec said unsatisfied.

"you called? Why?"

Magnus was surprised.

"yeah. I even asked Izzy to stay for you. So that you won't be alone if you came."

Alec said sulkily. He didn't even want to answer Magnus why he did that . Magnus was speechless hearing all that Alec said. He felt really guilty for hating on Alec for so long thinking that Alec forget about him.

"but.. You're not even here. Why should I be too?"

Magnus said slowly hiding his guilt. Alec gasped in secret hearing Magnus's soft voice. He suddenly felt flattered by that.

"So you're just here for me?"

Alec asked softly with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, all the tension toned down. Everything Alec was feeling inside has been let out it's time to really start anew with Magnus.

"No! I-"

"Magnus, I miss you."

Alec cut Magnus off before Magnus can make any more excuses. Magnus was speechless. He turned away from Alec and ignore him again. He started eating the grapes again hoping Alec to just stop talking. Alec sighed slowly as he lay back down on his lap. Magnus always tried to run away whenever he felt like he can't say what he really feels. He kept on eating so that couldn't expect him to say anything.

"Magnus, I miss you so much. I always have. How can I ever forget about you when you're always on my mind? You know that phrase out of sight, out of mind? It's bullshit. You always on mind even when you are not in sight."

Alec said softly and slowly with his sad tone. Magnus felt like he was blushing hard and can feel the butterflies in his stomach. It felt like Alec was telling him the thing he really wanted to hear from Alec since the first time they met. That moment, all anger and frustration towards Alec melted right away as if it was never there.

"Just sleep. I think you're too tired to think straight. Not that you are anyway."

Magnus said jokingly. Magnus covered Alec's eyes with his hand making Alec laughed instantly. He took that hand and intertwined their fingers together. He kissed the back of his hand and close his eyes as he placed their hand on his chest again. He lay on Magnus's lap comfortably and sleep in the middle of the summer afternoon under the tree of their special place. Magnus didn't even say anything about what Alec did because he didn't hate it anymore.

"I miss you too. Way too much."

Magnus whispered softly after he was sure that Alec was sleeping. He played with Alec's hair softly while smiling happily looking at the good looking guy on his lap. 


	9. I love you

Since the day they spend time together, their relationship has gotten better. It also got even better over time. Alec's sincerity finally reached Magnus and Magnus knew he had really changed. He can't really blamed Alec for being such a jerk before since it's just a the way he grew up. 

Two weeks after that, on Magnus's day off, Alec had promised that they can go pluck grapes since they ripen already. Magnus was too excited and he just burst into Alec's room early in the morning. Alec was still sleeping soundly under the covers when he came in. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec as he was smiling happily in his sleep. 

After a while staring at Alec, a ray of sunshine shone through the curtains slightly and fall on Alec's lips. The sunshine makes Alec's smile even brighter and Magnus was about to go crazy and falling head over heels for Alec once again. He went to the window and opened the curtains instantly. The sun shines through the window making Alec startled and woke up instantly. He had to cover his face as the sun was too bright. 

"come on pup! Time to rise and face the day. " 

Magnus said excitedly as he saw Alec waking up. 

"pup?" 

Alec said half surprised by the way he has to get up. 

"panda?" 

Magnus asked cutely trying to give Alec pet name. He didn't know why he did that but it just happened. 

"no.." 

Alec frowned his forehead. It's not like he hates the pet name, but more like confused about why Magnus was giving him one. 

"okay." 

Magnus said awkwardly. 

"why are you up so early? It's your day off isn't it?" 

Alec groaned softly as he buried his face in his pillow. 

"it's not early. It's already 7. You said we're going to pluck grapes today. Let's go! " 

Magnus said enthusiastically. He has been so excited since yesterday because that's all he can think of. 

"I don't mean at 7 tho." 

Alec whined softly and pulled up the blanket to cover his head from the sunshine. 

"then when? Alexander.. Wake uppp!" 

Magnus whined as Alec go back to sleep. Magnus pulled the cover exposing Alec's bare chest. 

In a split second, Alec pulled him by the wrist making Magnus fall right beside him on the bed. Magnus was already stunned looking Alec's naked body, now he was more surprised that he was lying on Alec's biceps with their faces inches apart. 

"why the sudden silent? I'm too sexy, aren't I?" 

Alec smirked proudly. 

"let go." 

Magnus tried to get out of Alec's embrace but he tightened his grip pulling Magnus closer to his chest. 

"no. Let me sleep 10 more minutes." 

Alec said cutely hugging Magnus tightly. 

"okay. Fine. Then let me go. I'll wait in my room. You can go back to sleep. I won't disturb you." 

Magnus said shyly. 

"no. I'll sleep better if you're here. So stay." 

Alec said softly making Magnus melted instantly. Alec smiled with his eyes closed as Magnus didn't try to get out of his embrace. 

Suddenly Alec felt a moist pair of lips brushed against his own. Even just for a quick second, Alec was sure that Magnus kissed him, so he opened his eyes immediately and looked at him. Their gaze meet and Magnus was stunned with what he just did. 

"what-" 

Magnus rushed off of Alec's bed before Alec asked anything. He run to the door but Alec surpassed him. As he opened the door, Alec closed it back and turned Magnus to face him. He pinned Magnus to the door and trapped him in between his arms. 

"what was that?" 

Alec asked earnestly since he didn't expect Magnus to suddenly kiss him. 

"what was what?" 

he asked innocently. He also didn't know why he did what he did 

"you kissed me!" 

Alec said confused. 

"did not. You were dreaming." 

Magnus tried to run away from the truth. 

"oh, really?" 

Alec said sarcastically and leaned in slowly. His eyes were locked on Magnus's eyes waiting for that guy to push him away. Alec's heart was beating fast as Magnus didn't try to do anything, instead, he was waiting for Alec to kiss him. Alec pulled away before he did what Magnus was looking forward to. He smirked mischievously. 

"so you do want me to kis-" 

Magnus pulled Alec by his neck into a fiery passionate kiss making Alec gasped in secret. He can't believe Magnus was kissing him. Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's deeply as he closed his eyes instantly. He can't help it since he has been wanting to do it since he saw Alec's sleeping face. He realized how much he still loves Alec from the moment Alec said 'I miss you'. These two weeks has been a torture for him trying to hide what he really feels when Alec keeps on teasing to get horny with him. He was too tired to play the cat and mouse game with Alec anymore. He just wanted to cave and let Alec own him. That's all he can think of at that moment.

Alec reciprocate the kiss by tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His hands fall from the door to Magnus's waist. He didn't know what had gotten into Magnus but they were just kissing nonstop. Alec slipped his tongue inside his mouth swiftly as Magnus opened his mouth letting Alec's tongue in. Their tongue were dancing gracefully as they were both longing for each other for a very long time already. Alec's heart was racing as Magnus played with his hair, pulling him closer and closer. Alec locked the door behind Magnus and lifted him up. Magnus gasped shockingly but that doesn't stop him from kissing Alec. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck to deepen the kiss once again and wrapped his legs around Alec's waist. Alec smiled in that kiss since Magnus was still kissing him. 

He walked to his bed and lay Magnus down on his back. Alec broke the kiss for a moment to take a breath but Magnus didn't want to let him go. He pulled Alec again, crushing their lips together again. Alec tried not to giggle in that kiss as Magnus was being too needy all of the sudden and he doesn't want to ruin the moment they were having, so he let Magnus take over the kiss. In a blink of an eye, Magnus changed the position and he was on top of Alec. He sit on Alec's torso splaying his fingers on Alec's chest. He started to kiss Alec on his neck making Alec moaned blissfully throwing his head back. Alec really didn't expect to get very hot kiss when he went to bed last night but fate really has other plans for him. Magnus, cherishing every inches of his body is just something he could only imagine since he was always giving Alec a cold shoulder. 

"uhm, Magnus.." 

Alec said slowly as he was a bit lightheaded with all the kisses. With Alec calling his name, Magnus finally realized what he was doing. He was too deep drowning in his own world when he get to kiss Alec on his lips. He didn't realize how long they have been making out. Magnus broke the kiss instantly and looked at Alec with an unreadable expression. 

"what's wrong?" 

Alec asked worried. He didn't mind about Magnus kissing him full on mouth but Magnus seemed to mind. 

"I.." 

Magnus was speechless. He bite his lips and blushed unintentionally. 

"Magnus, I lo-" 

Alec opened his mouth but his can't finish his sentence cuz Magnus suddenly get off the bed and walked out of the room. 

"Magnus!" 

Alec was shocked when he just walked out without saying anything. 

"shit!" 

Alec cursed. He didn't know what just happened and what he did wrong that Magnus just walked out on him again. What's worse is that he was afraid to go after Magnus cuz he was scared that Magnus might regret it. 

  


  


Magnus walked out of the room and run into the woods. He didn't know why he did what he did but he can't face the fact that he kissed Alec so passionately, messily and needily. He knew it was the longing talking. Those 8 years waiting had made him no longer able to resist the temptation to kiss Alec as much as he wanted. But now, he was afraid that it was just for fun for Alec. 

He wasn't ready to put an end to this summer romance stories of theirs. He was afraid that he might ruin the love hate relationship they have. All this time, they never talked about love. It's just a game of who owning whom and can be the boss of others. He knew he loves Alec but he didn't know if Alec feels the same way. The kiss felt magical but he was afraid that only he felt it that way. 

Magnus didn't know what to do that he just keeps on walking into the woods which he was actually familiar of. It's the place they used to walked around together, he and Alec. As he walked and walked, the place that once looked familiar are no longer did. He was so lost in his thoughts that he got lost in the woods literally. 

Alec waited for Magnus in front of his room as he can't stand not knowing what was wrong with Magnus. He has to get an answer right away but Magnus was nowhere to be found. 

"mom, have you seen Magnus?" 

Alec asked Maryse after he waited for him for almost an hour in front of his room. 

"Magnus? He said he's going for a walk in the woods." 

Maryse said casually. 

"what? When?" 

Alec asked surprised. He was worried that Magnus might get lost because even though he was familiar with the place, it's been so long since he was here and Magnus was clumsy as ever. The possibility of him getting lost is higher. 

"this morning. After he tried to wake up you up but you didn't want to get up." 

Maryse said softly. Alec was shocked when she said it. Apparently, Magnus managed to tell Maryse that he's going out but didn't show any sign of something big happen when he was in the room, considering how calm Maryse look. 

"anyway, I think he's been out for too long. It's almost lunchtime. Would you go and look for him? I think you gave him too much work. He's probably stressed out and wanted to relax a bit. Just don't fight with him okay? He looked tired already just now." 

Maryse said softly. Alec just nodded and went out to look around. 

Magnus was walking along the path he thinks he had gone through. As he was tired and hungry, he stopped to sit on a big tree root, wishing for his Alexander to come and save him. He also needed to sit down because he sprained his ankle a while ago while walking through the woods. 

Suddenly, he heard Alec calling his name loudly in the woods. His heart was beating fast. He wished Alec would come but he didn't know what to say if he really did. He really hope Alec didn't say anything about the kiss. If he did, Magnus would never know what to say. After hours of walking, he still can't make up his mind whether to just confess what he felt for Alec or not. As Alec was getting near, Magnus tried to hide himself behind the tree. 

"Magnus!" 

Alec said surprised as he saw Magnus sitting under the tree holding his ankle. 

"are you okay?" 

Alec asked worried as he kneel down to Magnus. Magnus melted as soon as he saw Alec's worried face and just nodded. 

"what happened?" 

Alec asked softly. 

"I think I sprained my ankle." 

Magnus said cutely. Alec hold his ankle and tried to massage it making Magnus flinched in pain. 

"it's not that serious." 

Alec said relieved looking at injury. 

"Why did you have run away?" 

Alec asked softly as he massage Magnus's foot slowly. 

"I don't. I was just walking." 

Magnus replied softly as he thought Alec thought it's the reason he sprained it. 

"that's not what I mean." 

Alec said slowly and looked at Magnus straight in the eye as he let go of his foot. Magnus can feel his heart beating fast again knowing what Alec was talking about. 

"Did you regret it? The kiss?" 

Alec asked straight forwardly. 

"I don't know." 

Magnus replied in a heartbeat as he can't think of anything at that moment. 

"Magnus, I've been wandering around this woods since I was little and I was never afraid of anything here. But for the first time in forever, I was afraid of this woods. I've never felt that type of fear. Not knowing whether you are okay or not, I was terrified." 

Alec said softly with a slight worry in his voice. 

"you're overreacting. I'm fine. I'm not dying or anything." 

Magnus rolled his eyes. He didn't know if it's another pickup line or what but he can feel the sincerity in his voice. Magnus just didn't want to think what he wanted to think. 

"Magnus, I love you." 

Alec said seriously making Magnus gasped in silence. 

"What?" 

Magnus gulped looking into Alec's hazel eyes with full of anticipation. He never thought he would ever heard something like that from Alec. 

"I love you. I love you so freaking much . I don't care if you hate me or you don't wanna see me again next summer. I just have to let you know what I feel. I've been in love with you for quite some time now. So don't walk away from me like this. If you really hate me, don't put yourself in danger! I can never forgive myself if you ever get hurt because of me." 

Alec said firmly worried and mad and also scared he might lose Magnus for good. Magnus just stay silent when he heard the thing he have been wanting to hear but he still have doubt that he can't even say anything about it. 

"I love you, Magnus." 

Alec said again bringing Magnus back to reality. Hearing the L word too many times makes Magnus annoyed since he just let it out too easily. It's a special word and Alec just said it out loud without even thinking twice. 

"would you stop saying that already? Just stop it. I wanna go home. Can you take me home now?" 

Magnus said half mad making Alec sighed slowly. He can feel that Magnus didn't love him the same way but he never regret telling him that. 

"okay, fine. Come here." 

Alec said softly as he took Magnus by his hand and piggy back ride him home. Magnus hugged Alec tightly from behind as he tried not to fall back and also wanting to feel Alec's broad shoulders. Alec's back felt really warm on his chest and it somehow feels fantastic and familiar. If only Alec meant what he said, Magnus would definitely tell him the same thing but how would he be sure that Alec meant it?

  


On the way home, flashbacks from the day Magnus was too drunk to remember came back. How Alec apologize, promising to take care of him makes Magnus startled in silence. The pinky promise Alec did that makes Magnus sure about wanting to give Alec a chance and believe in him. The fact that Alec apologize once again and promising the same thing again without saying that he already did makes it clearer that Alec meant what he said. Magnus smiled unknowingly as tightened his grip on Alec's neck. He felt very safe on Alec's back and that's how he always feel when they're together. Nothing has changed at all, since they were little. He was still his Alexander as well as Magnus was still his Magnus like he always mention. 

As they arrived, Alec put Magnus on his bed and asked him to wait. He walked out to get the first aid kit for the sprained ankle and also some food for Magnus to eat. He must have been hungry since he hadn't eaten anything since morning. Alec came back with a bowl of soup for Magnus. As Alec help Magnus with his ankle, putting on bandage, Magnus drink the soup which heated up his body instantly. He already feels refreshed. He wasn't sure if he drank the soup too fast or Alec wrapping up his ankle too slow, but he already finished the soup before Alec could even finish nursing his sprained ankle. Magnus just stared silently at Alec as he continued with the bandage. 

Since the silence was too much, Alec gave up stalling and hoping Magnus would say something about his confession. He didn't care of Magnus wanted to reject him or accept him, all he wanted was Magnus to acknowledge his feelings. He didn't want Magnus to think that it was just a for a bet or any sort of game for him. Alec stood up from the bed and stood before Magnus. 

"it's not a game to me. I meant what I said whether or not you believe it. But if I can't make you believe in me, I don't know how else to say. Get some rest, Magnus. And I'm giving you another day off tomorrow." 

Alec said softly and about to walk away from Magnus but Magnus hold onto his hand. 

"could you stay for a while?" 

Magnus asked shyly as he tightened his grip on Alec's hand. 

"Why? I thought you didn't wanna see my face anymore." 

Alec asked surprised and extremely happy. 

"I never said that." 

Magnus said shyly and quickly get under the covers. He tapped on the bed next to him asking Alec to lie down beside him. Alec was shocked but he tried not to make the situation more awkward. With mixed feelings, he just did what Magnus wanted him to. He lie down next to Alec and just looked at him. Magnus just promptly took Alec's arm and put it around his neck. He simply put his head on Alec's arm and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. 

"Magnus..." 

Alec purred nervously. 

"shh.." 

Magnus shush him and move his hand to Alec's chest. He caressed Alec's chest lightly multiple times making Alec nervous. Alec's heart was beating fast again from the touch of Magnus. He didn't know why Magnus did that to him but he just let him be since he didn't want to ruin the moment like he did this morning. 

"your heart is beating so fast." 

Magnus whispered softly. 

"I know." 

Alec whispered slowly as he was looking at the ceiling. 

"is it really because of me?" 

Magnus asked cutely. 

"yes. It beats for you." 

Alec answered honestly. 

"I love you." 

Magnus said in an instant. He can't keep that in anymore. 

"what?" 

Alec was surprised by what he just heard. He looked at Magnus to confirm if what he heard was true. 

"I love you too Alexander." 

Magnus said sincerely with his eyes locked on Alec's hazel eyes as he looked back at him. Their faces were only inches away. 

"but I tho-" 

Magnus crushed their lips together putting a stop on Alec's words. He pressed his lips against Alec's deeply for a few seconds and then let him go. With his hand on Alec's cheek, Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec. 

"you think I would kiss just about anyone? I'm not you. Why do you think DJ MG is hard to get? It's because he was waiting for someone he really love for years. Altho he turns out to be a jerk, he still loves him. That jerk." 

Magnus said jokingly angry making Alec chuckled softly. He can't believe that Magnus loves him too. 

"I'm such a jerk." 

Alec said disappointed in himself for making Magnus wait for too long. 

"I know." 

Magnus pouted cutely. 

"so what now?" 

Alec asked earnestly and nervously. He was relieved that Magnus felt the same way as he was. At this moment, he didn't know how to react. He was just too happy. 

"so what if this is a game. I wanna be your endgame. Let's give US a chance. Tell me what all about London that makes you, the you now. I'm giving you a second chance to explain yourself and get ready to leave all that jerk attitude behind." 

Magnus said confidently as he really wanted to give them a chance. If there were a future for them, maybe all those waiting isn't going to be wasted, not that he would regret it anyway. Waiting for Alec was the best thing he ever did and even if it goes wrong in the end, he won't regret it because Alec is worth all the pain and time and effort. 

"I've been ready since the day I met you, my Magnus. Be my endgame. My long lost first love." 

Alec said softly as he let out a small sigh of relief. 

"am I really your first love?" 

Magnus asked interested in that. 

"yes, am I yours?" 

Alec asked, anticipating about it as well. 

"I don't know." 

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly making Alec sulked. Alec pouted jokingly and tried to get up from the bed. He wanted to get off the bed and Magnus had to stop him by holding on to his body so that he stayed in bed. 

"yes you are! Gosh, you're such a baby." 

Magnus said annoyed. Alec had to chuckle as Magnus was making him stay by telling him what he wanted to hear. 

"I love you." 

Alec whispered softly near Magnus's ear casually again. 

"can you stop saying that already? I mean, I know, and I love you too. But if you keep telling me that, it will lose its meaning after a while." 

Magnus said half mad and annoyed. A part of him knew that he was just shy and too happy to hear that. He just can't bear the excitement he was feeling. 

"what? That's ridiculous. Why would it loses its meaning? I still love you no matter how many times I told you that. I love you." 

Alec said again while laughing at Magnus's ridiculous theory. 

"gosh! stop!" 

Magnus said shyly as he felt that his cheek reddening from all that happiness. 

"I love you Magnus. Don't you love me too? Why can't you say it?" 

Alec asked teasingly. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec. He knew that Magnus was just shy to say it again and again and Alec was just playing with him. 

In a blink of an eye, Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec on his lips making Alec smiled happily in the kiss. They kissed for a while, brushing their lips together softly as the love that's in their heart started to bloom like the summer flowers and a very bright smile appear on both of their faces. 

"I tell you how much I love you and you show me how much you love me. I guess you won, not me." 

Alec purred softly as he broke the kiss. 

"so does that mean I own you?" 

Magnus cooed softly. 

"oh Magnus, you owned me for a long time already. From the start." 

Alec said softly and leaned in to kiss Magnus again. Their lips brushed again softly with the love that's growing inside of them finally able to be said. Magnus chuckled cutely as they were kissing full on tongue until they were out of breath. Every new kiss felt nothing but even more magical than the other. 

They talked about everything that whole night catching up on the 8 years they're missing out on each other. How Magnus end up being a DJ and so beautiful that Alec didn't even recognize him. How Alec turned from soft and warm to a narcissistic jerk. Everything happens for a reason but in spite of all that, one thing that never change was their feelings for one another. No matter how many people come and go in their lives, deep down, they still have a spot for one another that waited to be filled. 

Magnus fell asleep while listening to Alec's funny stories of his life in London. Alec noticed and stop talking instantly. He looked down on his beloved first love and planted a kiss softly on his forehead. 

"good night Magnus." 

Alec whispered while looking at him. 

"night Alexander. I love you." 

Magnus said slowly with closed eyes as he tightened his grip on Alec's waist. Alec chuckled softly hearing that cute sleepy voice that he thought was already sleeping. 

"I love you too." 

Alec said softly as he pulled up the blanket to cover both of them. He smiled sweetly at the sleepy head realizing how lucky he was to finally get to be with that one guy he had ever loves in his life. He will never let go of Magnus again. Leaving Magnus will never happen again and he just wanted to tell him how much he loves Magnus as much as he can. 

Alec end up sleeping with Magnus that night since Magnus can't seem to let him go even when he was sleeping soundly under the covers. Finally the cat and mouse game ended before they even realize what game they were playing in the first place.


	10. I love you more

As the morning came, Magnus was already awake and just stared at Alec who was sleeping soundly beside him. His eyes were going back and forth between Alec's eyes and lips. He scoffed happily knowing that he didn't have to hold back any longer. He can kiss Alec anytime he wants and Alec is officially his from this day forward.

"good morning."

Alec said slowly as he opened his eyes slowly and squirmed on the bed. He saw Magnus was already awake before he could opened his eyes properly. Then he pulled Magnus into his embrace instantly since Magnus wasn't on his chest anymore like last night.

"morning."

Magnus chuckled cutely as he gladly burying his face in Alec's neck with his hand hugging Alec's waist.

"so, are you thinking about giving me another good morning kiss like yesterday?"

Alec smirked mischievously as he looked down to Magnus, teasing him about that hot kiss he received unexpectedly.

"ugh shut up."

Magnus said annoyed but he still reached for the back of Alec's neck pulling him into a sweet morning kiss. He brushed their lips together softly for a few seconds. Then he let Alec go and let out a small sigh of relief as he was too happy to say anything. Alec chuckled softly with the gesture and felt very satisfied with the sweetest morning kiss he ever had.

"Magnus.."

Alec cooed softly with his sleepy eyes looking straight into that beautiful brown eyes lovingly.

"yeah?"

Magnus said cutely with a soft smile that made Alec fell in love all over again.

"I love you. So much!"

he said promptly making Magnus chuckled at first since it was unexpected.

"I know. You've told me a thousand times already."

Magnus replied jokingly angry and rolled his eyes. He still can't get used to the fact that they were in love with each other and he can say it as much as he wanted from now on.

"don't roll your eyes like that. It turns me on. I can't resist you if you did that."

Alec said frankly while licking his lips.

"then don't."

Magnus breathed as he looked into Alec's hazel eyes daringly asking him not to hold anything back.

"why are you being so generous?"

Alec asked slowly since Magnus was giving him the permission to do anything.

"because you love me and I love you as much too. Alexander, I love you too!"

Magnus answered softly while cupping Alec's face with one hand. Alec smiled sweetly as he leaned in slowly. He pulled Magnus by his waist and crushed their lips together softly. Alec turned over to be on top of Magnus who was already smiling happily in that kiss knowing that Alec's love was his.

Alec kissed Magnus passionately pouring all of his love into that kiss. He slipped his tongue inside Magnus's mouth lovingly making him moaned in bliss. Their tongue met in the kiss cherishing each other with all the love in their heart. Magnus sucked Alec's tongue sensually making Alec moaned lightly as his hands started to slip under Alec's shirt.

Alec stopped kissing Magnus to look straight into those brown eyes. He smiled at him lovingly and took his hand off of him. Alec didn't want to go to fast and Magnus can see that in his eyes. He didn't say anything like yesterday but that's what he wanted to say actually. Alec placed another kiss on his lips softly again making Magnus intoxicated by that warmth and tenderness of the kiss. They keep on kissing without going any further until they were out of breath.

"wait. I have to ask you something."

Alec broke the kiss and kneel in between Magnus's legs.

"what is it?"

Magnus frowned worried. He sit up straight to hear what Alec has to say.

"if you love me, why don't you tell me right away? Why do you have to wait until we're home. The whole way home is killing me inside, you know?"

Alec pouted as he complained. He was really dying inside while having Magnus on his back yesterday but weren't be able to say anything. Magnus chuckled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel better, I was too. It takes a lot in me to keep my feelings inside, afraid that it might just be a game to you. But then I remembered. You promise you would take care of me and you kept your promise. I shouldn't have doubt you from the start. I'm such a jerk as well."

Magnus said softly while cupping Alec's face lovingly.

"but you said, I don't have to. You can take care of yourself."

Alec pouted still making Magnus scoffed unbelievably. He can't believe he said that to Alec and he felt really bad about it.

"did not.. I said, promise?"

Magnus replied cutely while pointing out his pinky finger to Alec's face.

"and you said, promise."

Magnus continued and touched his finger on Alec's chin. Alec scoffed happily realizing that Magnus remember about that night he said sorry for the first time. He took Magnus's finger and kissed it.

"you remember."

Alec said softly looking at Magnus who was already nodding off his head happily. Magnus took Alec's hands and intertwined their fingers together.

"you promise me that and I'm going to make sure you keep it. Just like you promise you'll be back. That's why I waited for this long. I always believe in you, Alexander."

Magnus said softly realizing how much he really meant what he said and there's no reason to doubt Alec anymore.

"I will keep my promise. Speaking of which, get up! We have to go somewhere. I have to do something for you today."

Alec said excitedly as he get up from the bed but Magnus stopped him by holding his hand.

"no! Where are you going?"

Magnus asked unsatisfied since Alec was going away. Alec was already standing beside the bed with Magnus holding on to one of his hand.

"my room. I wanna get ready. You have to as well. So wake up."

Alec said while stretching out his other hand trying to pulled Magnus up since he didn't want to let his hand go.

"no.. It's my day off. You can't take it back. You said it yesterday."

Magnus said cutely not wanting to get out of bed. He laid back down on his back stubbornly.

"I won't. It's your day off. But still, you have to get ready. I have something for you."

Alec said softly while tilting his head to act cute in front of Magnus, asking him to get up.

"you said you have something to do for me. Why don't you just do me? I don't need anything else except for you."

Magnus said seductively as he was too lazy to get up. Alec chuckled at his stubbornness and shook his head unbelievably.

"as tempting as it sounds, I am going to wait. You're too special and I don't want to take you for granted. I respect you too much. So wake up!"

Alec said firmly making Magnus rolled his eyes again.

"you and your respect."

Magnus said annoyed.

"Magnus.."

Alec said firmly wanting him to get up but didn't want to repeat it again. Magnus understood the tone and groaned softly as he knew he can't defy Alec's words.

"fine.. But give me a kiss first."

Magnus let go of Alec's hand but stretched out his arms waiting for Alec to come close to him. Alec chuckled at his cuteness and cupped Magnus's face brushing their lips together softly without getting on the bed. He just bend over his body for the kiss. He sucked Magnus's lower lips and his upper lips multiple times before pulling him up from lying. Magnus was just silently accepting the kiss blissfully while wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. Then Alec broke the kiss after he pressed his lips against Magnus deeply for one last touch.

"I'll meet you in an hour. I'll piggy back ride you again to our fav spot. Deal?"

Alec said softly while panting softly looking at Magnus who was still recovering from the kiss. Magnus nodded lightly. Alec smiled softly and placed another kiss on Magnus's forehead before he walked out of the room. As he was out, Magnus scoffed happily.

"piggy back ride. That's how it begins with us. I love you Alexander."

Magnus said slowly under his nose. He smiled happily to himself, remembering the past.

***

As planned, Alec carry Magnus up to their favorite spot and put him on the bench under the tree.

"so?"

Magnus widened his eyes excited about what Alec wanted to say or do for him. All he can think of is Alec asking him to be his boyfriend once and for all. Alec smiled sweetly as he got down on one knee in front of Magnus. He took his hands and hold them tightly. Magnus smiled back at him anticipating the thing Alec would say. Alec kissed the back of Magnus's hand first before saying anything making Magnus smiled happily.

"Magnus, I've been waiting for this for so long already. I wanted to tell you how much I miss you ever since I got back. I'm sorry for not recognizing you earlier. But I wasn't lying when I say I can feel a strong bond between us when our eyes met. My heart recognize you instantly even when my brain doesn't. So, here I am, kneeling before you, asking for your hand in marriage."

Alec said softly while holding Magnus's hands. Magnus was just listening to Alec attentively but the last sentence shocked him.

"wait, what?!"

Magnus's jaw dropped.

"what?"

Alec was shocked as well looking at his reaction.

"what are you doing!?"

Magnus asked surprised. He thought Alec would only asked him to be his boyfriend officially or anything. He didn't see a proposal coming at all.

"I'm proposing you."

Alec answered casually.

"what? No! Are you kidding me? You just told me that you love me yesterday and today you're proposing?"

Magnus said quickly as he was too surprised by his action.

"why not? I really love you. And it's not like I fall in love with you yesterday. I've been in love with you for so long."

Alec shrugged happily with his cute smile but Magnus's reaction makes him worry.

"I love you too, but.."

Magnus said slowly as he shook his head lightly not knowing how to deal with this unexpected proposal.

"but you don't love me that much to marry me. Fine I get it. Sorry I asked."

Alec nodded bitterly. Alec stood up as he was too hurt by his response. He knew he was going too fast but he just can't wait to make Magnus his forever. He tried to turned away from Magnus, wanting to take time for himself to get over the fact that Magnus didn't love him as much as he does.

"wait. Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I love so much Alexander. I would do anything just to be with you. I was just... I don't want you to regret it later for going too fast. Are you sure about this?"

Magnus asked carefully hoping to not hurt Alec in any way possible. Alec smiled sweetly as he got down on one knee again. He took out a small box from his back pocket with an engagement ring in it and opened it before Magnus. Magnus widened his eyes as he saw the ring. Proposing is one thing, Alec also has a ring? When did he even have time to buy that? Magnus was speechless.

"this ring, I bought in London, right before I came back. I don't know what I was thinking that time, but I feel like I miss you too much that I just wanted to marry you right away if I ever get to meet you again. Tie you down to me as soon as we met. But when I got back, I realized that it's hopeless because I have no idea where to find you. I don't know where you are, I don't know if you still remember me. So I kept it in the drawer for a very long time thinking that I might just throw it away someday. So if you're wondering if I'm sure, I can assure you that I am very very sure about wanting to marry you. You are my first and I want you to be my last as well, if that's possible. I will never regret this."

Alec said softly as he pours his heart out to Magnus. Magnus's eyes started to get teared up from that long confession.

"So, Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?"

Alec proposed in the most sincere voice ever.

"but, we're still in college."

Magnus said slowly. He didn't want Alec to regret even more after they graduate even when he really wanted to say yes right away. Alec smiled.

"I know we're still young. I'm not saying that we should get married today or tomorrow, but I really want to marry you in the future. So let me rephrase it, will you always be ready to marry me when the time comes? My dearest Magnus Bane?"

Alec asked earnestly hoping that Magnus would accept his proposal. He had been waiting for this moment for too long already. Magnus smiled with his glassy eyes. Alec was really asking him to marry. It's like a dream come true.

"I love you Alexander. But.."

Magnus said slowly under his nose but Alec can still hear that last word. Alec's smile faded as Magnus was hesitating. He didn't know what to do if Magnus rejected him at that very moment. After that assurance, he thought Magnus would accept it but maybe he was wrong. Alec was about to take away his hand that's holding the box in front of Magnus face but Magnus stopped him.

"I'm just kidding! No but! Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes! I will marry you for sure. Why do you think I waited for 8 years for you? I don't see myself with anyone else but you, Alexander! I love you."

Magnus said enthusiastically. He cupped Alec's face and kissed all over his face making Alec giggled cutely. In a blink of an eye, tears streaming down Alec's temple as he was too happy hearing the first, second and third yes from Magnus. Funny thing how Magnus's eyes pooling with tears first but Alec's tears streamed down first.

"you played me too much."

Alec said unsatisfied while shaking his head lightly. Magnus wiped his tears away while listening to him complaining.

"well, you were the player first. I was just giving you the taste of your own medicine. But don't worry. I love you. Still and always. Til forever."

Magnus smirked mischievously and planted a kiss on Alec's forehead before pulling him up to sit beside him.

"I love you more Magnus."

Alec said softly while getting up from kneeling to sit beside Magnus. He put on the ring on Magnus which instantly makes him cried. Finally his tears decided to flow right off of his eyes.

Then, he pulled Alec into a fiery hot kisses showing him how much he appreciates the love Alec have for him and proving that he felt the very same. Their summer ends with Magnus being engaged to Alec as soon as they declared to each other how much they love each other. They never thought it would bring them to this point in life but it's definitely the best summer out of all summer they have spent together.


	11. epic love story of all time

> _An 8 year old Alec was walking around his house. He was so bored since Izzy just went for the summer camp yesterday. It's only for girls, so Alec couldn't go. All his friends weren't around as well since they all went away for the summer somewhere else. He had to stay home for the summer to help his parents._
> 
> _They just opened the resort for a few months and it's going so well. So, starting this summer break Alec wasn't be able to go anywhere cuz his parents were too busy to go on a holiday trip. Alec could not complain about it because he saw how much his parents worked hard for this. He still have Christmas vacation to look forward to and summer in his home wasn't as bad. He likes wandering around the woods and the view around the resort is prettier than it used to be now._
> 
> _As Alec was walking around, suddenly he heard someone flinching in pain. He searched for the sound and saw a little boy just fell from his bike. A boy who just learn how to ride a bicycle and follow his father to the mountain to spend the summer on such a beautiful place after his father bought him that bicycle._
> 
> _"hey, are you okay?"_
> 
> _Alec asked as soon as he went to that boy._
> 
> _"I just fell. What do you think?"_
> 
> _the boy replied annoyed. Alec frowned hearing how rude this boy is. He must not from here. He must be one of the new guest in their resort._
> 
> _"do you need help?"_
> 
> _Alec asked softly as he reached out his hand to help him up. Alec can't help but to be nice since his parents told him that he has to always be nice to the guest and to everyone in general._
> 
> _"I'm fine."_
> 
> _the boy answered ignoring Alec's helping hand. Alec pouted annoyed at his rude response. The boy tried to get up but failed miserably. His knees tremble and bleeding and also the palm of his hand. He must be a newbie to riding a bike, Alec thought. Alec sighed slowly knowing that he has to help no matter how rude and stubborn this boy is._
> 
> _"get on my back. I'll help carry you to your room. You're a guest here right?"_
> 
> _Alec said firmly as he squatted down giving his back to that boy. The boy was speechless looking at Alec's kindness and just got on his back as asked. Alec sighed relieved as the boy did at least one thing he said. He hopped on Alec's back gently wrapping his hands around Alec's neck._
> 
> _"so where's your room?"_
> 
> _Alec asked as he got on his legs again and walked back to the resort._
> 
> _"room 201."_
> 
> _the boy answered. Alec stayed silent as he knew where to go._
> 
> _"what's your name?"_
> 
> _the boy asked suddenly._
> 
> _"what?"_
> 
> _Alec asked unbelievably. His voice sounded very soft that Alec thought he might not speaking to him._
> 
> _"your name? And why are you being so nice to me? I don't think I deserve it."_
> 
> _the boy said frankly making Alec laughs agreeably._
> 
> _"I'm Alec. This is my parent's resort. I have to be nice to the guest. But also, we have to be nice to everyone. There shouldn't be any reason for us to be nice, it's just a necessary things to do."_
> 
> _Alec said sarcastically._
> 
> _"Alec. Why your name sounds so girly? Like Alex in Wizard of Waverly Place."_
> 
> _the boy chuckled softly replying back to Alec's sarcastic answer. He also tightens his grip on Alec so that Alec wouldn't let him fall off his back._
> 
> _"my name isn't girly. It's short for Alexander that means a leader. I bet my name is more manly than yours."_
> 
> _Alec said annoyed. If only he could drop him off, he would._
> 
> _"my name is Magnus. Cool isn't it?"_
> 
> _the boy said excitedly as if Alec was asking for his name._
> 
> _"Magnus. Okay, fine. It's kinda cool."_
> 
> _Alec rolled his eyes since it's a pretty name and he can't say it isn't. Magnus smiled happily knowing that Alec couldn't see him._
> 
> _"Alexander. Your name is cool too. I love it. Alexander. Can I call you that?"_
> 
> _Magnus said softly making Alec's heart skipped a beat when he heard his full name coming from Magnus's mouth._
> 
> _"sure."_
> 
> _Alec blurted slowly. He usually didn't like it when someone call him by his full name but he didn't know why he said that Magnus can._
> 
> _"thank you for helping me, Alexander. Also, I'm sorry for being so rude earlier."_
> 
> _Magnus said softly making Alec scoffed happily. He can't believe he heard this rude boy apologizing. He's not that rude after all. And that's how a story about two boys become friends after a piggy back ride start._  
> 
>  

Tears fall from Alec's closed eyes as he dreamed about the first time he met Magnus.

"Alexander! Wake up!"

Magnus woke Alec up as he saw him smiling and crying at the same time in his sleep. Alec was sleeping on his lap after they had lunch at their favorite spot on the hill.

"what's wrong?"

Magnus asked as soon as Alec opened his eyes. Alec scoffed happily looking at Magnus and just pulled Magnus down by his neck into a quick deep kiss.

"what was that for?"

Magnus frowned his forehead confused. Alec just shook his head lightly.

"what were you dreaming of? I told you not to sleep after you eat. You'll get bad dream."

Magnus nagged Alec half angry. Alec just smiled sweetly hearing his cute nagging voice.

"it's not a bad dream."

Alec shrugged.

"what is it about then?"

Magnus asked instantly.

"the first time we met. Well, it could be a bad dream.. I forgot how rude you were when we first met."

Alec shook his head lightly as he laugh happily.

"well, too bad you married him already."

Magnus shrugged proudly as he continued eating the grapes that was in a basket right beside him.

_Yes, it's true. They were already happily married for few years now._

"nah.. It's not too bad. I am the luckiest guy in the world as I get to marry this rude boy. He's worth all the rudeness and also the annoying yet cute stubbornness."

Alec said softly as he put his hand on Magnus's cheek. Magnus smiled and leaned down again for another kiss. But they got interrupted by their son.

_Yes, son. They have sons now too. Not one, but two._

"daddy!"

Max called out for Alec making him sit up straight to give attention to his son. Alec gave him the caring look and smile asking what's wrong.

"Look at Rafa. He wanted to climb up the tree. I told him it's dangerous, but he still wants to."

Max complained about his stubborn brother. He pointed out to his brother who was hiding behind the tree, trying to climb up while their fathers was having the time of their own.

"well, sounds like someone I know."

Alec said sarcastically looking at Magnus.

"what do you say papa? Should we let Rafa climb the tree? It's dangerous."

Alec said softly to Magnus as he wrapped his arms around Max's waist making him face Magnus waiting for an answer.

"it's okay Max. Let him be. If he falls, at least you get to tell him _ **I told you so**_. Then he will listen to you next time."

Magnus said softly to his second son. Alec just nodded to his son when he looked at him, agreeing with Magnus. He laughed softly as their son went back to his brother.

"I didn't say **_I told you so_**. Did I?"

Alec said softly as he looked at Magnus, not remembering his own reaction at the time since it was too long ago.

"you did. Just not in a way to teach me a lesson. More like pure worries. You loves me too much back then."

Magnus shrugged cutely making Alec laughed throwing his head back. It's true that Alec loved Magnus too much. He still does.

"but you know what, you really should be less lenient with me. Maybe back then, I will defy you less."

Magnus said suggestively joking as he shrugged his shoulders again.

"so that's why you keep on talking back to me. I should told you more seriously back then. Damn it I missed my chance."

Alec said softly acting like he was disappointed. Magnus had to laugh looking at his cute husband.

"don't worry dear. I don't talk back anymore. Aren't I?"

Magnus tilted his head cutely as he cupped Alec's face. He planted a kiss softly on his husband's lips making Alec giggled cutely as he let go.

"yeah! So what did I say then?"

Alec's eyes brightened as he was excited to know what makes Magnus changed.

"3 words-"

Magnus said simply with a soft smile. Alec understand and smiled softly at him and cupped Magnus's face now before he could even finish his sentence.

"aaww... Honey, I love you too."

Alec said cutely with tilted head and leaned in to kiss Magnus.

"not I love you, moron."

Magnus laughed and pushed Alec's face away before he could kiss him.

"but you said 3 words. I. Love. You."

Alec frowned as he let go of Magnus and showed the fingers counting the words.

"no.. It's... Your. Wedding. Speech."

Magnus said softly as he closed Alec's finger one by one as he said the words.

"same thing, I presume."

Alec said softly as he smiled knowing what touches his husband's big heart. He took Magnus's hands and kissed the back of them. Then he pulled Magnus by his hand and crushed their lips together softly with the happiness running through their veins.

"yes, but in the most beautiful way I've ever heard tho. I love you Alexander."

Magnus whispered softly against Alec's lips. They kissed each other full on lips again with love and gratitude for all the things that happened which brings them to the day they were now. A big happy family. Another summer well spent together. Only this time, there's an extra two boys with them. Their beloved sons, Rafael and Max.

 

_** Few years ago... **_

_One year after they graduate, Alec took over his family business and Magnus turn his passion for grapes and get into wine business which manage to made it big after a year. It has his own patent for his special wine called The Malec Wine. Thanks to Alec's family farm that provides high quality of grapes that makes Magnus even more successful._

_After a long time waiting to be united, they finally had the chance to tie the knot. As their job was secure, Alec proposed Magnus once again to an actual marriage a month after. They were both excited and everything went smoothly._

_After the ceremony, they had the wedding dinner with the guests in their resort. With their families and friends come together, they had so much fun that night. When it's time for the grooms to make a speech, Magnus started first. He stood up from his chair and asked for attention by clinking the wine glass with fork gracefully. As all the attention on him, he started._

_"I would like to say, first of all, thank you all for coming. Today has been so magical since Alec and I have finally been united."_

_he smiled at Alec._

_"Alec and I has been through so much to be here today. We know each other for 4 years. Got separated for 8 years. Then were back together for another 4 years now."_

_Magnus said casually making everyone laughed. As he was holding on Alec's shoulder while Alec's hand were around his waist, he smiled at Alec._

_"I don't know how or when it all start but, all I know is.. In all those 16 years we've known each other, there's not a single day where I didn't think of him or even stop loving him. He's just so precious."_

_he said softly and receive an awww from the crowd. Even Alec felt like he was about to cry. Izzy and Maryse were already teared up, as well as most of the ladies._

_"I heard a saying once said that, the heart of marriage is memories. If the two of you happen to have the same ones, and can savor the reruns, then your marriage is a gift from god. That's why I'm very sure that being your husband is the greatest gift from god I've ever gotten."_

_Magnus said softly as he looked down at Alec._

_"And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for. The king of my heart, body and soul."_

_Magnus said softly making Alec smiled happily at him._

_"To all new memories we'll make together."_

_M_ _agnus finished his speech as he raise his glass and took a sip of his wine, as well as everyone in the room, raising the glass for both of them._

_Alec stood up after taking a sip too as well. He placed a kiss on his husband's forehead and smiled lovingly looking at Magnus who was already smiling happily. Magnus sit as Alec stay up as it was his turn to make the speech._

_"so I guess it's my turn huh?"_

_Alec started as he makes everyone laughed._

_"I don't know what to say. Our vows already said it all tho."_

_Alec jokes making Magnus pinched his waist._

_"ouch."_

_Alec flinched cutely as he knew that Magnus really wanted both of them to make the speech because he thought it was different from everyone else. Their family and friends were already laughing from their childishness._

_"okay. Just kidding."_

_Alec scoffed softly as he took a step away from Magnus. He took his glass and walk around the table to get closer to the guests._

_"Like Magnus said, he and I go way back. It's really hard to win him, so I have to say, I'm very glad that we make it to this day. Cheers to this day!"_

_Alec raise his glass and took a sip. Everyone did the same except for Magnus. He frowned his forehead. He would be really mad if that's all Alec has to say as his wedding speech._

_"But that's just the opening of my speech. Of course."_

_Alec winked at Magnus who tried not to smile at his playful husband. He was already standing beside Izzy whose seat was in front of Magnus on the round table._

_"I can't believe he mentioned about memories because I actually want to talk about it as well. About those 8 years we were separated. I was so lost then, new place, new friends, new surroundings. It's hard to adapt at first. As I was lost in the early days of my teen years, there's not a single time where Magnus isn't actually with me. Separated he say? Not for me. He is always there in every step of the way, telling me what's right and wrong. He's always here,"_

_Alec pointed his head with his index finger._

_"and here."_

_he put his hand on his chest, telling everyone in the room how Magnus was always on his mind and in his heart._

_With a long **awww** from the crowd, some of them were already sobbing at the sincerity in Alec's voice._

_"well, maybe there's a time when I went a little bit far from goodness, but I already blame Magnus on that, so we're fine."_

_Alec said quickly and shrugged wanting to make everyone laughed instead of crying. He let a sigh of relief and glanced at Magnus. Magnus just chuckled while shaking his head lightly._

_"I also don't know when it started but I'm pretty sure, I have loved you from the start. From the moment you called my name, you already own my heart."_

_he tilted his head glancing at Magnus before looking back at all the guests. Magnus just smiled sweetly at Alec._

_"and... Like what he did just now.. There are days, I wake up and I pinch myself. Making sure it isn't a dream. That he's with me and not someone else. He's always in my dream, that's why. All my life, I thought it's impossible to find him again, but dreams do come true. When you have faith and never lose hope. Although I have to admit that I might have lose hope for a while , but it all turns out perfectly, I guess."_

_Alec scoffed thinking about his stupid cowardly dog act, as Magnus prefer to call it._

_"also, we Lightwood are cowboys family. We are a believer. Believe in love and goodness. We are brave and strong. We are never afraid of anything. That's how we're raised."_

_Alec said proudly as he holds on Izzy's shoulder. Izzy looked up to him and smiled as she nodded proud as well._

_"but fear isn't a bad thing. Magnus taught me that. I mean, I'm scared. I'm still scared. Scared that it's all a dream. Scared of losing Magnus. And all I know, if you're not afraid of losing someone you love, you probably never loves someone like I do. So that's the fear I'm going to keep having. To cherish every moment with him and make the best out of it every day."_

_Alec said softly as he smiled sincerely looking at every single person in the room. He can see how Izzy was holding onto Clary's hands and Jace was slipping his hand under Simon's and intertwined their fingers together._

_Tears started pooling in Magnus's eyes. Alec turned to his husband and saw his sparkling eyes. He smiled at him and walked back to his husband. He reached out his hand to Magnus and asked him to stand up._

_Magnus just followed his gesture. They stood facing each other. Alec wrapped his free arm around Magnus's waist. He was looking at his family and friends while Magnus was only staring at him wondering what else he wanted to say._

_"it's very delicate. The love. And this guy. So, here I am, standing in front of all of you, especially Asmodeus, thank you for giving me the chance to spend my life with your son."_

_Alec said softly to Asmodeus as he smiled and nodded lightly._

_"I promise that I will take care of him all my life, and no matter how many years passed, I will never stop loving him."_

_Alec said solemnly making the tears streamed down Magnus's face. Alec wiped the tears away when he saw Magnus looked down on his chest. He knew Magnus was crying. He looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes and continue._

_"It's already 16 years and nothing has changed. He still looks perfect as the days go by. Even in the worst days, he makes me smile. I doubt it will change for another 16 years and then another 16 years. And- Okay, we will be here until we both die if I don't stop talking and I might have to do math for that."_

_Alec said jokingly as he glanced at the guest for the last sentence making everyone laughed. Magnus can't help but to laugh as well._

_"This is what you get when you want me to give a speech. I can talk about how much I love you all my life."_

_Alec said jokingly sarcastic making Magnus laughed again._

_"okay, enough with this emotional speech. I'm ending my speech with a toast! To more years to come! with my friend, best friend, boyfriend, husband, soul mate, the love of my life and the owner of my heart."_

_Alec said happily as he raised the last toast for the night. Everyone raised the glass as well and even standing up for his amazing speech._

_"I'm all yours, Magnus."_

_Alec whispered softly as he looked straight into his husband's beautiful brown eyes._

_"I'm yours too Alexander."_

_Magnus whispered back and peck his lips quickly making Alec giggled surprised. Magnus smiled softly at his incredible boyfriend, groom, husband, love of his life, soul mate._

_** **_

Alec's wedding speech. It was the most romantic thing ever that Magnus have heard. The way Alec expressed the love he had and looking forward to their life together, just sounded like an exciting journey that Magnus can't wait to go through together. Saying that all the waiting wasn't left to waste would be an understatement. Alec may not remember him immediately after they met but the fact that Alec always missed him and keep him in mind is what matters. Their start may just come from a typical summer romance that normally ended as the summer ended but theirs ended as the greatest and epic love story of all time. How they were separated but still manage to love each other passionately without even knowing it. How they met and fall in love with one another all over again. They always find their way back to each other. May they live happily ever after.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and all the kudos.. much appreciated <3


End file.
